


The Heart Collector

by Rumpels_Darker_Dearie



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mind Control, Peril, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats to a Minor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the Doctor thought, we are certainly not in Kansas anymore!</p><p>As the TARDIS suddenly leaps into her own actions baffling the 750 year old Timelord and his latest companion, Nyssa of Traken - Emma Swan goes on a date with Mr Gold. It seems the man cannot leave her alone. It is either him standing feet away from her with a strange tilt of the head, or Regina Mills storming into wherever she was at the time with her own brand of anger. She wants to gauge at least one of them.  The TARDIS lands in a quiet seaside town in Maine. Quaintly called Storybrooke.  Once the Mayor finds out the Doctor has two hearts she maps out her own machiavellian schemes that could destroy, not only Storybrooke but the world! It turns out she is not alone. Someone else is there, guiding her to destroy the Doctor and ruin Nyssa. Someone adding there own pages to the book. Pages that turn The Doctor into Prince Charming and Nyssa into Rumpelstiltskin's sexy accomplice. Happily Ever After do not exist in the real world. Neither do they happen in the Enchanted Kingdom.</p><p>As the guardian of the book it seems Henry is the only one to save the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Golden Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either the characters of Once Upon A Time who are co owned by Disney and ABC embellished by Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis. The World of Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

That bitch! Emma threw down her bag on the floor in her shared kitchen with her new best friend, Mary Blanchard. The school teacher in Storybrooke. A little seaside town in Maine. The town where her long lost son lived. The reason why she was here. Humphing with displeasure Emma rolled her eyes as she grabbed her IPOD and turned the volume to full blast as she sat down and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths as she did so. There was no one available to talk to as her roommate was engaged in extra-curricular activities. Extra-curricular meaning taking a long walk in the forest surrounding the northern end of the town in an attempt to try and forget about David Nolan. 

That was also the so-called Mayor’s fault too. That still puzzled Emma. Why did Regina not reunite husband with wife sooner? Why did she have to wait until he woke up from his ten year long coma before … with a small sardonic twist of the lips Emma thought of the curse that Henry believed in. A curse that made all the people in the town forget who they truly were.

Thank goodness she was rational. Emma had seen too much of real life to believe in fairy stories, particularly those that ended in: And they lived happily ever after. Yeah, sure! As she was thinking about food the ring from the door forced her to switch back on as Acting Sheriff. With a deep sigh and a little squaring of shoulders and back straight, she opened the door.

Oh brilliant! 

“Hello, Miss Swan,” the man smiled. 

“Mr Gold,” she said.

“May I come in?” 

Always well turned out in sharp suits of either charcoal, dark blue or black. Silk ties with dazzling patterns that seemed to twist with the light. Beautifully pressed shirts of a variety of colours and his suave, silver topped cane finished the elegance of the man. 

Turning to her side she waved her arm up: “Come in,” she said. “There’s no one here.”

“Have you had dinner yet?” He asked as he walked to the music station and switched the din off, “do you really listen to that racket?”

“No, I have not had dinner yet,” Emma sighed, “and yes, it gets rid of my hang ups for me.”

“Would you care to join me for a rapacious repast?” 

It was the quiet Scottish accent that threw Emma off. Then again the previous Sheriff was Irish. “Are you seriously asking me out?”

Mr Gold stood the other side of the kitchen counter and gazed at the woman before him. Beautiful if a bit harsh in some of her expressions. Sexy though. Always wearing those vest tops that accentuated her curvaceous figure. Dating her would be a spit in Regina’s eyes, he thought, and a dagger in her back. The thought of a dagger with some oriental, ornate handle sticking between The Mayor’s shoulder blades caused Mr Gold’s smile to almost reach his ears.

“Well,” he tilted his head impishly and smiled again. The twinkle in his eye was unmistakable to Emma. “Do you have anything better to do?” Mr Gold glanced around the house: “Our illustrious school mistress is absent from your home, I notice,” Emma folded her arms and tilted her chin up with some sort of defiance, that made Mr Gold almost respect her. Sometimes he liked it a little too much when someone stood up to him. Emma was a strong capable woman. Definitely one that is the best foil for the Mayor. Mr Gold blessed the day that Henry discovered his mother. “You are alone, I am also without companionship,” he hobbled around the counter to stand directly opposite her and leaned on his cane, “well, do we have a date?”

“They do say misery loves company,” Emma sighed. “But on no circumstances whatsoever is this a _date_!” 

“Fine then,” he proffered her his arm from the good side, “we’re two mutuals that decided to eat at the same time, in the same place, at the same table.”

Emma picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder: “Let’s go,” she sighed.

“I hope you are settling in nicely, Miss Swan,” he said opening the door for her. The twist of the lips actually reached his eyes this time, “Miss Blanchard was very kind and altruistic offering you a place to stay.”

“No one else seemed interested in giving me a roof over my head.”

“I would have had to have known you a little more,” Mr Gold closed the door behind him. Good job it was one that automatically locked itself. 

“I would have had to be sleeping in cardboard boxes before I accepted a roof over my head from you.”

“Oh, believe me, Miss Swan,” Mr Gold’s cheeky dimples deepened along with that strange glint in his bright eyes, “I am not your enemy here. There is no law against us being friends, you know.”

Every time he was near her, Emma’s senses tingled with electricity, and not the sort that made her comfortable. There was a lie behind every single smile he gave and yet she could not detect what that lie was. It threw her senses all off! Since she entered Storybrooke her powers to define deceit seemed to zigzag through her neural maze rather than go through a straight line to the core. If she told Henry this he would just say that it was part of the curse!

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Sitting on the chair in the control room Nyssa observed the Doctor pressing buttons. “This place is really special, I promise you.”

Rolling her eyes Nyssa leaned her cheek on her hand: “What part of English History are you going to take me to next.”

“That was a minor error, Nyssa.”

“It always is,” she sighed as she leaned her cheek deeper into her palm. Nyssa wondered if the TARDIS had left some part of hers on Earth and was trying to get it back. “Doctor,” she said, “what would you do if I decided I had enough of travelling and wanted to - settle down, somewhere?”

“Have I upset you?” The Doctor suddenly rushed to Nyssa and knelt down on his knees taking his hands in hers: “Nyssa,” he gazed deeply into her eyes, “I do not want you to feel you are wasting my time. I never waste time on anyone!”

“What about Tegan?”

“Even Tegan,” he squeezed her hands in his and smiled as he did so, “I cannot apologise enough, I seriously thought…”

“It’s not that,” Nyssa sighed, “I was just asking the question.”

“What brought this all up?”

Nyssa was about to reply but the scanner blipped and the Doctor rushed to readout: “Now that does not make any sense!” He scowled and began grinding his teeth. Nyssa got up and was prepared to help him any way she could but the Doctor was already trying to steer the TARDIS back on course, typing in co-ordinates. Swinging the ship in the depths of space. 

“What can I do, Doctor?”

“I am afraid there is nothing to do,” the Doctor sighed as he felt the TARDIS shudder before the controls started moving on their own. Lights flashed. Buttons pressed themselves seemingly with an invisible finger. The TARDIS seemed to be taking over completely. “Nyssa,” he said glancing at his friend, “for the first time in my long life I am _absolutely_ baffled!”

“You mean this has never happened before?” 

“Never,” the Doctor said taking her hand. 

“Do you not say that the TARDIS is sentient?” 

“She has a personality,” the Doctor said walking backwards as he stared at the unit in almost silenced awe. “That is certain,” his voice became quiet, thoughtful, “but she has never in the many centuries I have travelled with her done this before?” 

“So,” Nyssa gazed up at the Doctor’s profile, “what does this actually mean?” 

“It means,” he said turning to gaze into her wide blue eyes: “the TARDIS is either taking us away from danger or,” Nyssa steeled herself, she hated the _‘or’_ and waited for the Doctor’s guess to be said: “she has felt the distress of a child.” 

“A child?” 

“The TARDIS seems to have developed a motherly instinct since you entered,” the Doctor smiled reassuringly, “she has always felt warm by the many other travellers you are by no means the youngest occupant the TARDIS has had but you are the only one that …” here the Doctor trailed off, Nyssa did not need to hear the rest. She suffered it! “Oh well!” The Doctor squared his shoulders, “it is sort of nice to not be in charge - I can put my feet up.” 

“Are you not frightened?” 

“Why should I be?” The Doctor grinned, “brave heart, Nyssa!” 

“Sometimes,” she sighed, “just sometimes I wish you were more like Tegan.” 

The Doctor laughed silently as he wrapped an arm around Nyssa’s shoulders and hugged her into him. “You could make a wish that we land somewhere nice?” 

Nyssa and the Doctor slumped down on the floor and watched in equal admiration of the TARDIS taking control. Neither knowing what was going on! Why it was happening? Where they were headed? How the TARDIS was suddenly leaping into her own action? Or when they were going to land? 

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

The waiter took the menus away from Mr Gold and Emma after they had ordered their drinks, starters and main meal. Mr Gold stared at Emma as she sipped her water: “Better tell me what this is all about!” Emma sighed, she ran her fingers along the edge of the glass. Unfortunately it did not ring out a tune the way it did for Sandra Bullock in _Miss Congeniality_. Emma avoided Mr Gold’s eyes but felt she had to make some kind of effort to act like they were on a date, so she concentrated on his lips instead. 

“Why do I have to have an ulterior motive?” Mr Gold murmured leaning forward, tilting his head down to force her to look into his eyes, “can I not just want to get to know you as a new member of our community?” Emma arched an eyebrow and Mr Gold laughed a little: “you are a member of our community, are you not?” 

“I guess,” Emma said with a lazy shrug of the shoulders, keeping her arms folded and turned her gaze to another couple. It was David, with his wife. Briefly, Mr Gold turned to look at them. 

“I suppose you’re sad about him deciding to be with his wife!” Snapping her head back round, Emma narrowed her eyes. “Disappointed, then?” 

“It’s not my problem what a complete stranger does,” Emma said taking another sip of water, “my only problem is the fact that he seemed so set on leaving her until the Mayor stuck her size 5 boot up her size 3 ass!” 

Mr Gold laughed, not too loudly, but it made the feet of the table rock beneath him and his eyes were glowing with joy. Yes, he liked Emma. The town definitely improved the day she showed up. Emma did not like him. Certainly did not feel the way he did. They were absolutely not mutuals! 

“What did I say?” Emma said with twist of her lips as well. “Glad I made you laugh!” 

“Oh my,” Mr Gold dabbed under his eyes with his dark red silk handkerchief and methodically folded it back into shape and fastidiously placed it back in his sharp suited pocket. “Oh dearie me!” He shook his head, Emma hated herself for wanting to brush aside his hair. This man was a creep. He then proceeded to pick up his water and held it aloft, “You had best stay,” Emma’s frown was enough of a visual question mark to let the man continue, “Because,” he spread his mouth wide as he tasted the beverage, “your little boy would be so disappointed if you do not!” 

“Is that a threat?” Emma sat forward to make sure he could hear, see and feel her intent. “I swear, you hurt one hair on Henry’s head you will suffer!” 

It was just what he wanted. Now she was holding proper eye contact Mr Gold also leaned back, carefully and keeping the gaze on the young woman in front of him. 

“Not a threat, Emma, advice,” Mr Gold said also taking a cool sip of water. “I like Henry, he’s a bonnie lad. Respectful, kind, honest - more of us could be like him!”  
They kept quiet when the waiter was putting their drinks in front of them. 

Once he left Emma decided to ask her own question soothed by Gold’s assurance that Henry was not going to be a part of this deal: “So, you and Regina,” Mr Gold arched his own eyebrow. God, no wonder the sides of his face were so creviced and wrinkled, did the man do anything but smile? “Were you once a couple?” 

Mr Gold wanted to laugh out loud at that but he just shifted a little in his seat whilst swirling the wine in the air: “No,” he said simply, “Regina Mills is not my type.” 

“Because she’s a bitch and you’re a bastard?” 

“I will not use the cliché,” he twitched the corner of his lips, “it is insulting for one. All women have some form of inner strength which is admirable,” Emma folded her arms across her chest tapping her fingers on her bare arm: “but that does not mean I have to like it,” he winked. “A mother bear protecting her cub is spirited but I would not take her out for a meal because of it.” 

Despite herself, Emma actually smiled at the image Mr Gold had painted inside her head, she decided to answer Mr Gold’s question: “Yes,” she sighed, “I have officially moved to Storybrooke.” 

“Excellent news,” Mr Gold lifted his glass, “a toast to our own Miss Emma Swan.” 

Maybe she was just imagining it but did he always lay particular emphasis on her given name? It was like, every time he uttered it - he was laughing at a joke only he knew. Em- _strong >ma_. Or there was some deep hidden meaning to it that she had no clue about. The gleam in his eyes disconcerted her somewhat. She had to sit through a three-course meal with this guy. She had a feeling Mr Gold wanted her to stay for dessert. 

“A toast to me,” she said also raising her glass. 

“We hardly see anyone from the outside world,” Mr Gold smiled, the candles in the centre of the table were aflame, the fire light highlighted that mischievous gleam. If she was a spiritual person, Emma would have sworn she was eating with the devil, “let alone have anyone move in and become a part of it,” the man was about to say something else when the Waiter finally arrived with their starters. Mr Gold had some tomato and basil soup and freshly baked bread. Emma had a prawn salad. 

“Enjoy your meal, Mr Gold!” The waiter said, deep inside his heart he felt sorry for the woman with him. 

Ignoring the waiter Mr Gold carefully ate his soup whilst Emma ate her salad. Both ate in silence, exchanging only the odd curious look, until the meal was over. This was not preferable to being alone, she thought, not even close. Once the starter dishes were taken away Emma realised they would have to talk again: “You were saying?” 

“Ah,” Mr Gold said wiping a little soup from his mouth with the red serviette: “So I was,” he sighed, “you, dear Emma,” again that weird little lilt to the end of her name, “have made Storybrooke history!” 

Emma shook her head, was this all he wanted to say? “You still have not answered my question,” she said leaning forward, not realising Mr Gold was getting a pretty good view. He was too much of a gentleman to look - eyes were more important to him. Eyes were the only way you could gauge a person. “What is the deal between you and Regina?” 

“It is quite simple,” the antique store owner sighed, “we just live in the same town.” 

“There has to be some kind of hang up?” 

“Angst? No,” Mr Gold said, “we mutually hate each other,” Emma wanted to kick him to get information but that would not work. “If she likes someone,” he set his lips straight, finally, “I do not, and vice versa!” 

That snapped Emma back to her senses: “But she dislikes me?” 

“Precisely,” Mr Gold smirked, “which is why I hope we manage to get along famously, Miss Swan,” the waiter had arrived now with their main course, Mr Gold decided on Shepherds pie - an English dish - and Emma had a vegetarian lasagne with a side order of fries. “How about it, Emma?” She looked at him as he sipped more of his merlot, and she swallowed down some of her pasta: “Friends?” 

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

The TARDIS stood in an Alleyway behind a cafe. It was dark. Smoke plumed in the air from a vent and the TARDIS was still sizzling a little from her unexpected journey. Nyssa leant her back against the wall and looked up at the stars, second star to the right and straight on till morning, Tegan once said to her. The way to Never Never Land.

Humans were utterly strange, she sighed, odd story for a child. Wicked pirates, a boy who could not, and did not want, to grow up. That part was fine. The fairies, mermaids, and a ticking crocodile puzzled her. 

“Doctor,” Nyssa began but was suddenly stopped by the sight of a tall gangly man with red tufts of curly hair, glasses, a good smile. Very friendly! 

“You called!” He said. 

“No, I was talking to my friend,” Nyssa sighed, she turned around the Doctor stood at a restaurant window reading the menu. 

“Dr Archibald Hopper,” he took Nyssa aside as a car drove by and stopped by their side. Just as the Doctor decided to amble across to Nyssa and her new acquaintance. 

“I’m sorry!” An elfin faced woman stepped out of the car looking flustered. Smartly dressed in pale but warm colours, with a dark pixie cut framing her apple cheeks and red lips. The Doctor shook his head, impossible! “I hope you’re all right!” She took Nyssa’s hand, “Mary Margaret Blanchard,” she said. “Dr. Hopper, are you all right, too?” 

“I am fine, Miss Blanchard,” he took his bow and squeezed Nyssa’s hand. “Hope to see you soon, uh?” 

“Nyssa,” the young woman replied. “Of Traken!” 

“Where’s that?” 

“It isn’t.” Nyssa lowered her eyes, “my home was destroyed by a tyrant!” 

Immediately Dr Hopper wanted to hug the poor girl but maintaining his calm professionalism he nodded and squeezed her shoulder instead: “I am a Doctor of Psychology. Particularly with children.” 

Smiling Nyssa nodded: “Thank you, Dr Hopper.” 

The Doctor’s scowl deepened, why - when he looked at this guy - did he just want to give a little whistle. As for Mary Margaret, why did he feel there would be music in her emotional soup? Odd! 

“Nyssa is a lovely name,” Mary said, “you and your friend are welcome to Storybrooke Maine!” 

“Must look better in the daytime!” The Doctor said. 

Mary gazed at the two people before her. Nyssa was petite, with clear and glowing complexion, her clothes were a little too retro for her tastes, but her hair and stance showed she had some innate breeding. Nyssa definitely radiated goodness from within. The man was taller than his companion. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Perfect nose. Cheeky smile. 

Mary was about to say something but her eyes fell on the restaurant window where David sat opposite his wife. Every time she saw them together her heart broke. Then her gaze turned to see Mr Gold and Emma, her only best friend in the whole world, eating dinner. Nyssa followed Mary’s gazes. Her senses prickled when she saw the older man suavely dressed eating a chocolate fondant with amaretto cream and a glass of white wine. Emma looked up and noticed Mary watching her and she was with two new people. 

“Who are they?” Nyssa asked. 

“The couple sitting near the window is Mr and Mrs Nolan,” Mary sighed. It hurt less to say it like that. “The other couple are Mr Gold,” she hesitated with his name, “and my new roommate and only real friend,” Nyssa’s heart swollen with pity for this poor young woman, “Emma Swan.” 

The Doctor looked at Mr Gold too and shuddered: “Come on, Nyssa, we can’t stay!” 

“Excuse me!” A young voice pipped up behind them. 

“Hello,” Nyssa said bending down to be level with the child. “I am Nyssa, and this is the Doctor.” 

“I’m Henry!” The boy said with a smile. Nyssa melted for him already. 

“Miss Blanchard, ma’am,” Mary turned to look at her most imaginative if a little unhinged pupil, “what is my mom doing on a date with Mr Gold?” 

“What’s wrong with Mr Gold?” The Doctor asked the boy. 

“It would be easier to tell you what isn’t.” 

“I know someone like that,” Nyssa sighed, “still, she seems to be all right with it.” 

“She’s new to this town,” Henry said, “and you are too, but Mr Gold does not do anything out of the goodness of his own heart.” 

Mary felt as if she should intercede: “Mr Gold practically owns this town,” she explained. “But, Henry. I am sure your mother went willingly with him!” 

“I don’t want Mr Gold to be my father!” Henry scowled. 

Mary laughed and hugged him: “You had best…” too late! The sleek car drove up. A heel appeared attached to a pair of sleek legs. Another followed. Then the woman stepped out of the car. 

Henry turned: oh dammit, he would never get a chance to tell his real mom his plan. 

“Henry Mills!” Her voice rang clear through the deserted night streets. Spoken so loudly that the diners could hear. Mr Gold turned around and smiled at the scene and at the two strangers in the street. One of them was extremely pretty. The other one bothered him. 

Immediately, Emma grabbed her handbag and coat. She was not going to let Henry be publicly humiliated. Mr Gold left his card on the table and followed his date. It would be to his advantage to remain on Emma’s good side. Also, he felt a sort of fatherly energy burst through his soul when he saw Henry. At this stage he wanted to keep being on Emma’s good side. If he helped Henry, Emma would work with him a little more. 

“Hey, Regina!” Emma said, her voice rang in the clear stillness of the night. Once she reached the crowd Emma stood confidently, putting her fingers in her jeans pockets. “Henry was not doing anything wrong, give him a break.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes at this blonde annoyance in front of her: “Get in the car, Henry,” she said. 

“I want to be with my real mom!” 

“May I remind you what your real mom did?” 

“Yeah, and she is standing right here because he found me. I stayed because I realised what an idiot I was for giving him up,” Emma said, “Henry, go into Regina’s car.” 

“Okay, mom,” Henry said with a smile. 

Annoyed that Henry seemed to prefer to obey the woman that has only been in his life for five minutes rather than her, Regina turned to look at her rival: “You had better be careful, Miss Swan!” Regina murmured, the tone chilled everyone in the group. She scanned the rest of the crowd, “you can be evicted from your property anytime I wish it with a snap,” she clicked two digits, “of my dainty little fingers!” 

Regina swung her head back round but Mr Gold coughed: “I think you will find, Regina, that _I_ own Miss Blanchard’s _and_ Miss Swan’s shared home,” Regina’s shoulders stiffened, “so, please, leave them alone!” 

Gulping Regina clenched her hands by her sides: “This isn’t over!” She hissed before stepping up to her car. 

“Well, she’s a barrel of laughs,” the Doctor said. 

Nyssa shuddered: “It is like she has the soul of winter deep within her veins,” Mr Gold leant a hand on Nyssa’s shoulder, she looked at the hand and then up at his somewhat kindly face, “you are?” 

“Ah, yes, a formal introduction.” The man smiled, “Mr Gold Esquire, and you are?” He gave a florid bow and took her hand: “my dear lady?” 

“Nyssa,” she smiled as he kissed her hand. 

“Nyssa,” Mr Gold smirked, “such an unusual appellation for a very beautiful girl.” 

The Doctor visibly took Mr Gold’s hand away from his friend’s: “Nice to make your acquaintance - but Nyssa and I need a place to stay!” 

“There’s Grannies!” Mary, Mr Gold and Emma said together. 

“Sounds homely,” the Doctor wrapped an arm around Nyssa’s shoulder, “where is it?” 

“I’ll take you!” Emma said, “I stayed there too when I first came here.” 

“No, Emma,” Mr Gold said, “I need to collect their rent so I will take our two new friends,” Emma was about to object but Mr Gold turned to her, “it was a lovely date, Emma, perhaps we can meet for dinner again sometime?” Taking her unawares he kissed her cheek before turning back to Nyssa, “Miss Blanchard,” he nodded, “I promise you I will not let Regina make you homeless.” 

Emma stepped close to Mary and watched in stunned amazement as the two strangers walked off into the depths of the night with Mr Gold: “Well, how about that,” she said narrowing her eyes, “I will protect that young girl, she’ll need it.” 

“Mr Gold likes her,” Mary said, “and he seems to like you too!” 

Emma tilted her head to her friend and arched her eyebrow before they both burst out laughing as they stepped in the car. What neither lady knew was that David was staring at Mary through the gold painted lettering on the restaurant window, not listening to a word his wife was saying. 

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

“ _Their_ rent?” The Doctor said.

“Her only grandchild lives with her,” the man smiled. He seemed to want to keep Nyssa away from the Doctor by standing between them, “Ruby, be careful - she’s a goth who loves wolves. Bit strange!” 

“Are you not in pain?” Nyssa asked concerned about his limp. “I have the ability to heal, if you want me to …” 

“Beautiful _and_ compassionate,” Mr Gold winked, Nyssa blushed which made her prettier, “it is but an old wound. I have come to consider it a blessing, rather than a curse,” he took her hand, “I can still hold my own, though.” 

_So_ , the Doctor sighed inwardly, _let’s take stock_. I have met a child psychologist who made him want to yell out jehoshaphat. A pretty young woman called Mary Margaret Blanchard who made him want to warn her about apples. Felt the presence of someone truly evil who seemed to be the adopted mother of a sweet child who may be innocent in all of whatever muddle this town is in. And now we have a grandma owning a B+B with a wolf-obsessed, goth who probably wears a lot of red to encourage the irony that her name is Ruby… he began humming hi-ho hi-ho hi-ho quietly. 

As for Mr Gold? The Doctor gazed at the man’s profile, never trust someone with a surname of a precious metal, he thought, particularly one who dresses in the best of the best either. Why did he want to say another name? A name of a fairy tale creature who could spin? As soon as he could, the Doctor thought, he would have to get some sense out of this. The only person he felt could offer up answers was that charmingly sweet little boy. 

“Here we are!” Mr Gold exclaimed. 

All right, where were the gingerbread men and the candy canes with the red stripes? 

Nyssa loved how exquisite the setting was. Almost English. Mr Gold opened the gate but - somehow, Nyssa could not walk through it - she tried to move her feet but it seemed that, suddenly, they were turned to lead: “Doctor,” her voice quivered. Mr Gold stood behind her, “something is wrong here!” 

“Grannie’s the sweetest…” 

“No, Mr Gold,” Nyssa said turning her head, “that woman. The one who was - she was like - _her,_!” 

“Nyssa, this is a perfectly amiable and warm place. Come on,” The Doctor murmured, “one little step at a time.” 

“I’m not a child, Doctor!” Nyssa said, “there is something inherently dark about her. Like there is a shadow over her heart - she did not seem - human!” 

Mr Gold arched an eyebrow: “Is Nyssa going to be alright?” He asked the Doctor. 

“Nyssa has highly developed senses,” the Doctor said to Mr Gold. “I owe my life to her due to them.” 

“No, I need a weapon. I don’t feel safe!” 

“Nyssa…” the Doctor tried to say in a reasonable tone of voice. 

“I _need_ to be somewhere safe!” 

“Like where?” Mr Gold asked tilting his head to the side. 

Nyssa could not say the TARDIS - besides being overheated to a crisp - it would not make sense to Mr Gold. “The two women… Mary?” 

“Emma Swan is Acting Sheriff, Doctor. Your ward could not be in better hands!” 

Reluctantly the Doctor nodded: “I will see you in the morning.” 

“Tell Grannie to sort out my rent, and I will pick it up in the AM instead. Oh and tell her your bed and board is on me!” 

The Doctor nodded and watched helplessly as he was separated from his friend. Still, Mr Gold seemed capable and kind. Down the path into Grannie’s house. Let’s hope she doesn’t have a big mouth to eat me with, he smiled at the image as he thrust his hands in his pockets. 

_Well, Doctor_ , the Doctor sighed when he opened the door into the cosy entrance way where a tall, slim and leggy brunette with bright red lips and a shirt tied underneath her breasts and a tight black pair of jeans stood petulantly behind a counter. 

“My Grandma is at the hospital, my name is Ruby, how may I help?” 

The Doctor gulped, _we are **definitely** not in Kansas any more!_


	2. A Golden Opportunity

They had just turned a corner. Nyssa was finding it increasingly exhausting to walk and was constantly leaning in on her new friend. Recurringly, her head drooped down. Pounding with pain. Her hands were reaching for her brooch. Lingering fingers gingerly stroking her throat. Trembling with cold and sweating with fear Nyssa kept silent, not wishing to unduly worry this kind man.

“Are you all well, my dear?” Mr Gold turned to look at the woman beside him. Genuinely concerned he placed an arm around her waist, “You look like you need a rest.”

The man gazed deeply into Nyssa’s profile, a little alike. Could be sisters. Well, possibly cousins. The hair was different but they both held the clearest of blue eyes. They both had soft voices that charmed his ears. A smile that could break his heart whilst repairing his soul. Pale complexion that glows at night. Nyssa was hiding her own secret; that much he could deduce, but other than that Nyssa left Mr Gold nonplussed. Somewhat of a new sensation for him.

“It …” she stammered, Her legs involuntarily collapsed beneath her but he was there already. Already supporting her with his arm around her waist Mr Gold quickly swept her of her feet by lifting Nyssa from the back of her knees as if she weighed nothing! With his ornate gold topped cane resting in the crook of his arm, he managed to hold her firmly against his strong body. It was just like that time when the Doctor helped resuscitate her from that chamber run by those evil frog species! With her legs hanging over his arm, her own arms around his neck Nyssa took this opportunity to really gaze at his eyes. Such pain behind them. From that moment on, Nyssa realised that if she ever married it would be to someone like him. “Thank you, Mr Gold!” she murmured resting her head against his shoulder as he carried her to some steps outside a shop. Elegantly Mr Gold tenderly placed Nyssa on the step to recuperate. Her arms gently slipped off his shoulders as he bent down to check her forehead. Clammy. Distressed somewhat at the sight of her head from flopping from one side to the other. Mr Gold covered her trembling hands in his. “You are very kind!”

“You poor thing, you’re burning up, dear,” he whispered.

Nyssa looked up at him: “I do not think I can move another step,” she said honestly. Tears were streaming from her eyes and some beads of sweat began forming around her temples. “How much further is…” she did not get to finish the sentence as her head rolled down to her shoulder one last time as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Mr Gold felt her pulse everywhere he could. Thank goodness but they were racing. Without thinking about it twice, he picked her up and carried her through town to Snow White’s house. He could not wait until the bombshell fell on that one. For now, he had best get Nyssa to a place of relative safety.

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Mary shook her head in disbelief: “You still should have said no,” she said sipping her hot chocolate. “I mean, it’s Mr _Gold_ , for pity’s sake!”

“I know but he persuaded me to go,” Emma said, “I do not know why, I think he was trying to be neighbourly.”

“Did he pay?”

“Yes,” Emma said, “yes he did.”

“Wow,” Mary breathed out, “then those two strangers turned up. What…” Mary looked at the time on the clock, it was a school night, she had to be in bed, “... were they called again?”

“The Doctor and Nyssa.”

“Yeah,” Mary sipped the last dregs of her beverage and stood up, “strange!” Mary then poured the remains down the sink and rinsed the cup round, “see ya in the morning!”

As she was about to take her weary way up the steps to bed she turned to the sound of her door. Bending due to furious unrelenting knocking on the other side: “More punks trying to steal someone’s car I bet!” Emma said, Mary smiled. It baffled Emma that this beautiful young woman had no one. The effect of the violent knocking dislodged a chip of wood sending it flying straight into Emma’s cup. She never seemed to have much luck with drinks as it splashed over her face and top. With a roll of her eyes she tipped the rest down the plug. With a weary sigh Emma opened the door and was flabbergasted at the sight of a flustered Mr Gold holding a comatose Nyssa in his arms. 

“No time to explain, Miss Swan,” Mr Gold said.

“But…” 

“Is there or isn’t there anywhere where Nyssa can rest, Emma?” Mr Gold pleaded urgently. “Please, help her!” 

Mary sprang into action and cleared a sofa of the notebooks of all her children’s markings for Mr Gold to lay her there. With the space cleared Mr Gold swiftly laid Nyssa down. Stretching his arms out and bending his back a little Mr Gold glared at Mary. He then shrugged his coat and jacket off throwing them across the coffee table. Closing his eyes muttering something unintelligible under his breath and proceeded to perform CPR. Pumping her heart, breathing into her mouth. Repeating it over and over. Each time more frantic. “Come on, lass!” He exclaimed with every pump of his fists he uttered: “I am not going to let you die!” Mary and Emma did what they could, Mary daubed Nyssa’s forehead with cold compress and Emma loosened her strange clothing to help the fevered woman breathe. “I am not going to let you die!” his tone signified how deeply anxious he was for his new ‘friend,’ “Nyssa, come on!” Mr Gold urged but was exhausting himself in the process.

“We should get a Dr in, Mr Gold!” Emma said compassionately as she observed Mr Gold’s true concern for this beautiful stranger. 

“NO!” He roared spittle flying from his mouth, his eyes flamed up with indignant anger. “I can do it! I can help her!”

Mary exchanged looks with Emma: “Mr Gold, Emma is right!”

Mr Gold glared at the pixie like brunnette. Under the inexorable pressure Mr Gold almost called her Your Majesty. Deeply taking in his breath the man pinched the bridge of his nose mentally counting to ten. The time was not right. 

Suddenly, knocking Mr Gold backwards on his coccyx, Nyssa sat up. Eyes wide open. Blank. Unblinking. The fey sight terrified Mary. Startled Emma. Mr Gold recovered quickly and sat on the coffee table where he could observe her expression. He kept a hand on the small of her back.  
“Danger!” Nyssa said her delicate fingers clutched at her throat. Voice changed beyond recognition. It was the voice of supernatural power. A tone he knew all too well. This young woman was not outwardly scarred by her marvellous inner quality. Now it is my responsibility to make sure there are no inner demons affecting her kind soul. Mr Gold empathised with Nyssa though, she was too young to shoulder the burden. Was she even trained to control her potent gift? 

Mary and Emma sat on the arm of the sofa at either end: “What’s happening?” Mary eventually whispered. Emma shrugged her shoulders. 

Severely, Mr Gold hushed them. Something awesome was happening. Revelling in Nyssa’s aura Mr Gold inched closer - eager to listen to whatever it was Nyssa was going to say. His arm now completely back around her petite waist.

“Must Not ... “ Nyssa gasped her eyes widened, “Not … Evil … Close … Means … Harm!” Her head flopped down again, her chin resting on her chest. Quickly her head snapped up. Alarming Mary with the uncanny nature of it all. “Harm … End … No … Cannot …” now her eyes were really rolled into the back of her head scaring Emma: “Woman … Boy … All … Can’t!” Now Nyssa’s head bent right back eyes staring at the ceiling. “Malevolence Spreads…” her voice deepened, harsh, asthmatic almost, “Boy … Harm … THE BOY!” Knuckles turned white as fingers clenched tightly around the cushions on the sofa. Nyssa’s breathing had rapidly quickened. Emma made sure she had 911 typed in her phone just in case this strange panic attack took an even more hideous turn: “No… no…no … no,” she shook her head with each. “Oh please, oh please, oh please, no!” Mr Gold now showed sympathetic concern rather than morbid curiosity, “Please, not the boy. No, no ... “Suddenly, Nyssa screamed in such eldritch voice that Mary and Emma winced as they had to cover their ears. “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Even Mr Gold shuddered at the sound. “LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!” Emma felt the fear in Nyssa’s voice. What boy? Who was harming? “TAKE ME. TAKE ME, INSTEAD! LEAVE THE BOY ALONE! HE’S JUST A CHILD! YOU TYRANT, LEAVE HIM BE!” 

Mr Gold listened attentively, he scowled a little, trying to work things out. The boy was clearly Henry. He was the only child she had met - unless she was reliving a particular nightmare. With one last deep gasp of air Nyssa rolled her head back forward to a normal position, eyes settling back into place and resumed their lovely colour. “Take me…” she shuddered out before collapsing on the sofa - silent and still.

Tentatively Mr Gold reached over to feel her pulses again with his other hand. They were slowing down - her breathing became calm. Shivering visibly though, he almost wanted to take her home with him right now. Carefully he pulled his arm out from under her stiff body. Mr Gold sighed and tenderly kissed Nyssa’s forehead whilst brushing aside her hair: “Father,” she murmured in her fevered dreams. 

Mr Gold smiled a little with tears rimming his eyes. “No, Nyssa,” he sighed, “but he must have been a very special man!” Tenderly, he stroked down Nyssa’s cheek. “You’re freezing!” He muttered as he took his coat off and covered her up. Nodding to the two women Mr Gold stood up and moved towards the kitchen, they followed him there.

“I will stay here, Miss Blanchard. You two have proper jobs to be getting on with in the morning.”

“Master,” they heard Nyssa mutter, “no.”

The young women gazed in disbelief at Mr Gold: “Mr Gold, you look like you need a rest too,” Emma said warmly.

“Ka … Dric,” she muttered causing Mr Gold to turn around briefly to see if Nyssa was alright.

“This is not up for debate, dear,” he said seriously turning back to Miss Swan. Eyes narrowed accentuating the frown. “You both need your beauty sleep - go on,” he walked his fingers in the air, “night night!”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am too tired to argue,” Mary said to Emma. “Coffee is over there,” she waved her arm towards a jar of coffee beans and a lovely black coffee machine complete with timer. “I have some blankets.”

“I’ll dress her in a pair of my pajamas,” Emma said, “what about you, Mr Gold?”

“I will find a book to read,” he said. 

Of which Mary led him round the corner to her bookshelves. Then ran back round and nodded to Emma. Emma followed her upstairs. Once there they spoke in whispers: “This is unprecedented,” Mary said as she opened an ottoman filled with fleecy blankets. 

Emma walked to her own room and found a pair of white cotton pajamas: “I know,” she sighed, “it’s like…”

“Like what, Miss Swan?”

“Can’t you stay in one place?” Emma complained.

“I was hoping to find a bookshelf up here whilst you were dressing the lassie,” Emma arched an eyebrow, “would you rather me watch, Miss Swan?”

Shaking her head, Emma walked past Mr Gold. Mary Margaret glanced at Mr Gold: “How are you?” Mary asked awkwardly.

“Ever heard of the phrase, silence is golden, Miss Blanchard?”

Nodding Mary decided to straighten Emma’s bed sheets. Somehow the woman always left things a little messy. It made Mary want to ground her. Somedays she swore she could be older than she actually was. Others she felt as if she was someone else. These moments were fleeting. If she had seen Mr Gold’s lips twist at the corner of the mouth Mary would have asked what he found so funny about her tidying up after Emma.

“I’ll take the blankets down,” he said when he heard Emma walking up.

Mary handed him the fleece blankets, he smoothed them over his arm: “Sleep well, fair maidens!” He smiled as he walked down the stairs.

“You trust him alone with her?” Mary asked.

“Nope!” Emma sighed. “At least if he does something,” she continued, “we can get to him straight away.”

“Oh no,” Mary furrowed her brow, “I believe he is genuine. Something about that girl has made him … different.”

“She keeps mumbling something in her sleep.”

“Yes?”

Emma sat on the bed and spread her hands wide before clapping them together shaking her head: “Master!” she puffed out.

“Do you think she was some kind of slave?” Mary said concerned.

Gazing up at Mary, Emma knew that dark variants of slavery still existed, and wondered if that was true also: “It suggests something of that sort.”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Downstairs, Mr Gold folded Nyssa’s things properly and laid them on a seat, carefully placing her brooch right in the center of her folded up top, the metal was some kind of gold. He gazed back at the young woman now wearing Emma’s spare pajamas even if they were too big for her. Thick curls of honey gold locks spread over her shoulders as she had calmed considerably down. Still cold, he felt her forehead. Separating the blankets Mr Gold took his jacket off and picked the least girly coloured one for himself. The others he spread over her body right up to her chin.

A small part of him wanted to take her back to his house and keep her there. Broker a deal with that Doctor to let him keep her. He admired beautiful things. This young woman was beautiful and he wanted to collect her. He heard her somnolent murmurings become temporarily more coherent. “Master!” Nyssa said as if afraid. That would have to be explored he sighed as he slipped off the tie pin, unknotted his tie slipping it from his collar. Slowly Mr Gold unbuttoned his shirt and removed his cufflinks, as he quietly gazed upon the beauteously enigmatic Nyssa as she mumbled incoherently again. Still tossing and turning stuck in her own nightmare. Beads of sweat ran down her cheeks. Mr Gold removed his trousers, fastidiously folding them up. “Why?” she muttered turning her head violently. Mr Gold turned thinking she was talking to him for a moment, “why are you here? No, you leave the boy alone!” 

Momentarily, Mr Gold considered taking her to see Dr Whale, but decided against it. Mr Gold knelt down by the sofa to check her temperature, he decided to sit on some cushions from the single chairs in Mary Margaret’s place and sat as next to Nyssa as he possibly could. Though she was no longer shaking - her brow was dry - and she had control of her muscles Mr Gold still felt the need to be near her.

He gazed up at the moon that shone her glorious argent light upon Nyssa, lighting up her purity that glowed within. He took her hand and held it tight.

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Without knowing it, he must have fallen asleep for Nyssa finally woke up in a quiet atmosphere with the moon streaming in through the window. Wearing different clothes. On a soft but rather restrictive sofa. A strange man’s head resting peacefully on her stomach. She tried to move without disturbing him by attempting to move his head as gingerly as she could but it did not work. For he felt her move beneath him anyway.

“You’re awake!” he said with a smile. “Do you know who you are?”

“So it would appear,” she replied blushing. “My name’s Nyssa, you’re the man who refused to see those two women homeless … Mr … Mr Gold!” Nyssa did not want to stop him from smiling at her. The warmth spread deep within her soul to the pit of her stomach. This man did things to her she had only felt one other man do. Tegan often read stories that involved these feelings, “I need some water.”

“I’ll get some for you!” Mr Gold stood up and Nyssa averted her eyes. “Have you not seen a pair of naked legs before, lassie?” 

“Um,” she said, “not really yet, no,” she found her eyes drawn to his underwear and quickly looked away.

“It’s fair to see!”

_Yes_ , she sighed inwardly, _but you are little known to me and a slightly too much fare is showing!_ Nyssa plucked at her pajamas: “Did you … do this?”

“I wish I could take credit,” Mr Gold said winking, as he tilted his head on his way to the kitchen, “water, you said?”

Smacking her tongue against her gums Nyssa nodded: “So, who was responsible.”

“Our dear Miss Swan.”

“Oh the young woman you had dinner with,” Nyssa sat up but instantly regretted it as she felt her head sway a little and laid back down. 

“I am glad we were there,” he said as he found a glass and swirled it in the moonlight to glance at the effect before taking it to the tap. “Are you well?”

“A headache and a sore throat,” she said, “but that is to be expected.”

“You remember your episode, then?”

“Bits,” she said.

Somehow, Mr Gold had found Mary’s first aid kit box and picked out some paracetamol. “You can take pain relief?”

“Yes,” she said.

The monosyllabic answers bothered him but then he was almost as good at that. Sometimes he gave monosyllabic gestures; a smile, wink, turn of the head. He popped four pills into his hands, put them on the counter, crushed them with the back of the knife and poured the dregs into the water. He brought the water over and placed it on the table. Because Nyssa could barely move he wrapped an arm around her back, placing his other around her waist and lifted her up, swinging her around so she had support for her head.

“You mentioned something about harm, danger,” he sat down next to her, “a boy and putting yourself in his place?” 

Nyssa gulped down the water: “They’re always about danger. I can never have one that includes me being with someone lovely, eating a picnic by a sunny stream in an emerald green forest.”

“A particular idyll, Miss…”

“Just Nyssa,” she sighed. “Oh I hope I did not hurt anyone!”

“No, I got here just in time,” he said, “I decided to stay to make sure you were entirely safe.”

Smiling, Nyssa lowered her head. The pale moon haloed her crown. Encircling her in the purest form of light. The effect rather took Mr Gold’s breath away. Genteelly, he swiped some hair from her face. Such wonderful cheekbones, he observed.

“Thank the stars,” she sighed, “I would have hated myself if I harmed anyone.”

“Well, you have not, dear,” Mr Gold said, “you do not need to worry yourself on that score.”

“I feel so embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“You would not understand.”

“Try me.”

“Well, have you ever looked into a mirror and thought - was that me? _Really_ me? Do I really look like that when I…” she looked up at him examining his well aligned features, his thick well groomed, just-need-to-touch it, hair. The way he smiled. “No, you probably do not,” she put the empty glass back down on the table and rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers, “sometimes, I feel like a monster!”

Mr Gold leaned forward to be level with her and turned his head: “Well, you are the prettiest monster I have ever clapped eyes on, my dear.”

“You _did_ watch me?”

“Yes, and it must hurt you. But power is power,” Nyssa turned her gaze, “if it is something to be-gone from your emotional makeup, would you do that?”

“I - I - I don’t know,” she stammered. “I have saved lives with this power.”

“Is that the act of a monster?” Mr Gold murmured.

“No, I know the face and the acts of a monster when I see one,” she hoisted herself up and started to pace around the coffee table. Biting her nails with anxious worry pervading her mind. Mr Gold stood up deliberately placing himself in her path. Just like he hoped she would Nyssa paced right into him. “Um,” she gulped. He was smiling down on her as he proceeded to take Nyssa’s fingers away from her mouth. “Hello!” Nyssa winced. Was that all she could say?

“What about me?” Mr Gold whispered, tilting her chin up, “am I a monster?”

“No,” Nyssa said, “you may be flawed but if that is the case then we are all beasts.”

“There’s your answer, dear,” he leaned down so their foreheads were touching. Gulping Nyssa’s throat became dry for another reason. “You are not a beastie,” he whispered, as he gently pulled her chin forward rubbing noses with him, “so tell me,” he gulped down, “are you betrothed to the Doctor?”

Nyssa lowered her eyes, they were so close he felt her lashes brush against his skin: “No, we are just friends.”

That was all Mr Gold needed before he kissed the top of her forehead, down to the tip of her nose before brushing his lips against hers: “What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Have you never been kissed before?”

Shaking her head slightly Nyssa found her hands crawling up to his face and her fingers entwining in his hair as his hot breath landed down her neck. Closing her eyes she felt his lips press gently on hers. My, she melted into his embrace. Mr Gold rubbed his hands down her sides squeezing bits of her flesh with his fingers as their kiss deepened. Nyssa felt her hands move up to his hair wanting to pull his mouth further inside hers as his tangy aromas exalted her.

Breathlessly they parted and gazed into each other’s eyes: “Wow!” Nyssa sighed. 

“There’s more where that came from, dear,” Mr Gold smiled and pumped both his eyebrows up in a cheeky way that made Nyssa laugh.

“I’m sure there is!” she giggled clutching hold of his opened shirt collars, good job there was a vest on otherwise Nyssa may have not said what she did next, “but I really am tired now.”

Mr Gold smiled down at her: “Have you heard of love’s true kiss?”

“Yes, but scientifically impossible, surely?”

“Love is not science, Nyssa,” he led her back to the sofa, “love is the thing that makes us - without love are we not monsters, then?”

What an absolutely fascinating individual, Nyssa thought, as she gazed at him once more. Forgetting he was practically naked. That she was in another’s clothes. In a stranger’s home and apart from the Doctor. Nyssa could almost allow herself to be taken by the moment but she was trained to be disciplined. Not to be a nun, her father never wished for her celibacy, but she was meant to have more self control than to make love to the first man who showed slight interest in her when they barely knew each other.

“That is something my father would have said,” she sighed.

“Here,” he picked her up just so he could lay her back down on the bed, slowly he lowered her down to the sofa, suavely making sure her legs were straight and then covered her over before kissing her on the lips in a light peck, “goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight, Mr Gold,” Nyssa murmured. Her head buzzed with anticipation. Dark desires began to open within her heart. This man could turn her into the woman she longed to be. “Thank you for the kiss.” 

Mr Gold’s eyes twinkled with kind expressions as Nyssa’s head rolled in the crook of her arm. Smiling at the serenity of his new love. Mr Gold almost felt his heart beat for the first time in a long awhile. The glorious young woman closed her eyes in silent slumber. With her fingers curled towards her palm whilst her other hand rested on her stomach, she looked every inch the Enchanted Princess. This was a woman that belonged in _his_ reality. Once he was certain she was at peace this time, he lifted her hand up and put it under the blankets.

Then he settled back down on the chair he was in before, covering his own body with the single blanket and, with his eyes on her, he too fell asleep.

The moon sailed on into the sky before docking into Dawn Bay then the Golden Sun hoisted her flags - spreading her light - announcing the arrival of the new day.

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Blinking out the light Nyssa awoke and saw the man who had given her, her first kiss. Gazing upon him with the golden sun highlighting his smile, Nyssa wished she had managed to snuggle into him so that they awoke in each other’s arms. He was sleeping peacefully and calmly - Nyssa was about to get up but Mary was down the stairs already.

“Another early riser,” Mary whispered, “how did _he_ treat you?” 

“Very well,” Nyssa whispered back, “we had a good conversation.”

“I’ll ask him…”

“Don’t disturb him, he looks so happy,” Nyssa said in the tone of voice one uses early in the morning when you do not wish to bother anyone else. “I hope I did not scare you last night?”

“We were a bit worried but you do not look ill now.”

“Mr Gold assured me that no one was hurt.”

“No,” Mary sighed.

Nyssa removed her blankets and quietly knelt towards the sleeping man, she perched on the table and leaned over. The urge to touch his hair could no longer be ignored. Holding her breath she began to stroke aside his hair, down the side of his face - mirroring what he did last night. Now Emma was down the stairs and watched the scene before her. Nervous but excited Nyssa closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his forehead. That was something she never dared do with the Doctor! The man stirred. Eyelids fluttered. He shifted in the chair and opened his eyes.

“Morning, dear,” he murmured.

“Morning, Mr Gold,” Nyssa smiled. “Shall I make breakfast?”

“Oh no,” Mary said, “it’s all right,” she walked to the kitchen. “Full traditional? Pancakes?”

“Whatever,” Nyssa sighed, still entranced by Mr Gold’s eyes. So beautiful. Dark, deep brown! This was the man that had _kissed_ her? _Actually_ kissed her? This man spoke of class, sophistication, money. She was an odd little nobody on Earth. On anywhere! It was only her home where she held some kind of importance. Mr Gold was the sort of man who would make his own importance anywhere he wished to!

“Ahem!” Emma coughed, “come on, Nyssa, you should freshen up whilst we’re getting breakfast.”

“Sure,” Nyssa said slowly, painfully turning her gaze away from his as she slowly began walking. Utterly enchanted! Nyssa bumped into Mary’s coffee table whilst her gaze still rested on his fair countenance . The pain bought her back to herself.

“Come on!” Emma said wrapping an arm around her new friend’s shoulders physically leading Nyssa the way up the stairs.

Mr Gold stood up as he watched her go and let the blanket slip. Mary’s jaw dropped at the sight of the most feared man in the town standing somewhat almost in flagrante in her house. That was his body? Mary shook her head and blinked in confusion as he just stood there unashamedly in just his white boxers, vest and loose shirt with tousled hair and a cheeky smile. “I guess now there are definitely no secrets between us, eh, Miss Blanchard?”

Blushing Mary shook her head. It was good to know that if he wanted, he could seduce her. Nyssa was first choice though, especially now that _she_ … he did not want to think of that time he had loved and lost in, what seemed like a moment!

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

After Mr Gold partook of a good cup of coffee Nyssa walked down the stairs in some of Mary’s clothes. Absolutely stunning in a pale yellow vest top and matching camisole, with a pair of light blue jeans and, he noticed, Emma pinned Nyssa’s hair up so the tendrils curled around her face - framing her cheek bones and highlighting her jaw. It was only now he realised that Nyssa had a heart shaped face.

Mary had made a wonderful spread - enough to feed at least three other people.

“All right,” Emma said as she bit into some toast, “so tell us more about you!”

Nyssa swallowed down some pancake and looked up: “I have scientific knowledge. A bio-chemical Engineer,” the girls swapped confused glances, surely she was too young to be trained in anything? Let alone such a complicated degree. “But healing is where my heart truly lies. I can make cures for some diseases with the right formula. I have yet to make my own cures though.”

Potion maker too? Mr Gold just thought that science and magic were somewhat alike, at least both were still a highly earned power. Nyssa was increasingly becoming more fascinating by the minute. 

“How old are you?” Mary said.

“18,” Nyssa said, gulping down more pancake.

Well, Mr Gold felt doubly pleased with himself. Last night he had started a love affair with an 18 year old beauty who turned out to be extremely clever. “You mentioned someone - a Master?” Emma sipped her coffee, “was he your teacher, In either of your fields?”

“Let the poor woman eat, Miss Swan!” Mr Gold snapped.

“No, it’s all right,” Nyssa said, “No, the Master is an ancient enemy of the Doctor. He is the tyrant that destroyed everything I ever loved,” her voice lowered as she thought of her dear kind father. “He killed my father and took his form to trick me!”

“Took his form?”

“Anything is possible in this infinite Universe Miss Swan, you could have dinner with Merlin and not know!” Mr Gold said. “I could spin straw into gold,” he raised his arm, crooked his elbow and laid his other hand on the base of the bended arm, whilst moving his head in a fast quirky zigzag type of movement whilst bouncing his eyebrows up and down playfully, “at a price!”

“That’ll be a neat trick!” Emma muttered.

“But how?” Mary asked, “would one spin straw into gold?”

“It was a quip, dear!” Regina really did do a fantastic job on Mary, he sighed, unfortunately.

Nyssa glanced at the two young women and then at Mr Gold. “Devices could be made to change the molecular structure I am sure but - it is scientifically impossible,” everyone glanced at her. “Well, it is!” she said in a small voice.

“So, you were saying about the Master?” Emma said in a ‘anyway’ type of voice.

Prettily, Nyssa lowered her eyes and shifted in her seat: “He possessed the living body of my father - turning him from the most wonderful man in the Universe into a ferocious, destructive, unkind beast!”

Emma shuddered. She thought Henry needed Archie’s help: “The Doctor and The Master’s enmity goes way back - I do not know what started it - I do not know if it will ever be resolved,” Nyssa began shedding tears, Mr Gold noticed and leaned over the counter to brush them aside. “That woman - the one who was harsh with the child?”

“Regina Mills, our most respected Mayor,” Mr Gold said sarcastically.

“Yes, please keep her away from the Doctor!” Nyssa pleaded. “She may want something of his. Something is evil about her.”

“What do you mean?” Mary laughed, “she is harsh and a bit unrelenting but she is not a wicked witch!”

“Depends who you’re talking too,” Emma muttered gulping down some lukewarm coffee. 

“I am somewhat telepathic and an EMPATH - I can sense things that are unusual.”

Now Emma perked up. She could also detect what people were thinking. So, Nyssa was sounding less crazy and a person she could easily be friends with.

“What are you doing today, Nyssa?” Mary asked.

“Whatever the Doctor wants to do, I suppose.”

“You are not tied to the Doctor’s hip, dear,” Mr Gold said to her, “you mentioned last night you did not feel safe and that you needed to be close by someone with a weapon. That’s why I brought you here, due to Miss Swan’s position in our town.”

“Yes, I do,” Nyssa sighed, “and the Doctor hates weaponry!”

“Hang out with me,” Emma said, “you can be a temporary Acting Sergeant or something!”

Nyssa glanced at Emma, there was something dependable about her. Tegan-esque, except for the fact that Emma would actually kill. “All right,” she smiled, “am I dressed all right for such a job?”

“Fine to me,” Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I have a spare gun, Nyssa,” Mr Gold said with a smile, “if you need it that is!”

Smiling, Nyssa gazed at each of the three people: “You are the nicest I have met in a long time,” she sighed, “we generally come across people who want to kill us!”

Mr Gold scowled: “That’s _insane_!” He yelled jumping off his seat and glared fiercely at Nyssa: “Who in their idiotic foolishness would want to kill you?”

“You would be surprised about the monsters that are out there in the stars, Mr Gold,” Nyssa sighed.

“Has this Doctor no sense of responsibility to you?” His eyes seemed as if they were aflame, “does he not realise how precious you are as a person?” He thumped his fist on the worktop.

“Actually he does!” Nyssa exclaimed in quick defence of her friend: “He has saved hundreds of civilisations including yours, countless of times, without need of thanks or desire to rule over any of the vanquished. He most certainly does not gloat over the fallen!”

“But not yours?” Mr Gold hissed through his teeth. “Answer me, Nyssa! He did not save yours?”

Emma was shocked at how angry and personal Mr Gold was taking this: “Nyssa, you can…”

“This so called Doctor did. not. save. yours,” Mr Gold said through his teeth. Eyes glared deeply into her soul. She was almost in tears. “This Doctor made sure you were on your own!”

“He saved me!” Nyssa exclaimed. No one had shown that much passion for her - no one! But she was not going to allow anyone accuse the Doctor of being callous. Anger showed in her eyes - they turned icy cold. “He broke some very important laws to do so!”

This calmed Mr Gold down slightly but he still rushed in a limp to her side and wrapped an arm about Nyssa’s shoulders, sniffed in the beautiful coconut and lime scent from the shampoo and kissed the top of her head. Nyssa glanced up into the silent fury still shining in his eyes: “Do not be angry with the Doctor, Mr Gold, he does not want to hurt people. That is why he called himself the Doctor in the first place,” he still was not softening, “why are you taking this so personally?”

“If you were mine to take care of,” he whispered so darkly it almost frightened Nyssa, “I would not let you out of my sight! I would make sure you had protection if I was called away,” he tucked a tendril behind her ear, an action that made Nyssa sigh and tingle with anticipation, “if you were mine, you would have the best kind of security you could possibly imagine,” he murmured. _**When** you are mine_ , he wanted to say but he did not want to spoil this potential love affair this early. “If you were mine, dear,” he sighed into her ear, the tip of his nose resting on her cheek, “you would not want for anything.”

Quickly, he glanced through the corner of his eyes at the two women staring at him. With a mischievous smile Mr Gold decided to give them something to look at. Gently, he brushed his finger down her nose before following it with his lips. Involuntarily Nyssa raised her fingers to his face and pulled it closer toward her. Slightly parted, dry lips, awaited his. Once their lips met, Mr Gold picked her up from her seat and swung her around whilst kissing her. Slowly lowering her down on the floor. His hands slipping down her back as she slid down his body. Once they finished their moment of intense passion Mr Gold smiled at Mary and Emma winking at them both, cheekily smiling before pecking Nyssa on the nose again.

“I have to go,” he said picking up his coat, “see you later, Nyssa. Have a nice day, Miss Blanchard educate and polish our young” he nodded, Mary had a fork of eggs halfway to her mouth, “Miss Swan, keep out of Regina’s backyard!”

When he reached the door Nyssa rushed to him and turned him around, nervous but with a smile she tiptoed up. Rushed her hands around the back of his head and pulled it down to give him her own kiss. The first kiss she initiated. Mr Gold squeezed her close to his body forgetting where he was. He felt her desire for him growing with each stroke of her sweet tongue inside his mouth. Nyssa did not want to stop it. Revelling in his arms, smiling as she kissed him. Nyssa only stopped when she could not breathe. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

“Well, that was a lovely breakfast,” he said with another playful wink to Mary, “as for you, Nyssa, you listen to everything Miss Swan does,” she nodded, “if you’re a good girl you could get a little present,” he smiled as he left the house adding a parting charming wink to Nyssa as he closed the door. 

With a heavy sigh Nyssa spun on her heels and walked back to her breakfast not caring for the following eyes of Mary and Emma until she caught them looking at her rather strangely.

“Is something wrong?” Nyssa asked.

“No!” Mary said, “no, no no no no…”

“You finished?” Emma said with a smile.

“No,” Mary sighed.

The girls laughed together and they finished their breakfasts. Mary glanced at the clock: “Gotta go, otherwise I may be the only teacher in history to apologise to her students for being late.”

“Say hi to Henry for me,” Emma said.

Mary picked up her books and dumped them in her bag, she then flung her coat over her shoulder along with the bag and grabbed her keys: “Goodbye,” she said as she shut the door leaving Emma alone with Nyssa.

“Can you shoot?” Emma asked.

“Yes, but you may need to give me some sort of refresher course, it’s been awhile.”

“No problem,” Emma sighed swinging off the chair and grabbing her own set of coat, bags and keys. Then she slung one of Mary’s spare coats, a bright pink one. Nyssa shrugged it on. “We need to talk about Mr Gold.”

“You mean how wise he is?”

“Wise?”

“Clever, then?”

Shaking her head Emma had to think of a way to tactfully disillusion Nyssa of what she perceived of as his kindness. “Clever yes,” was all Emma said. “Very clever indeed!”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Half an hour later Mr Gold stood at Grannie’s reception. He told her that if she did what he told her to do, she could go one month rent free. Grannie put down the wrapped roll of banknotes and glared at Mr Gold as if a screw had loosened inside his brain: “What would you like me to do, Mr Gold?”

With a smile he leaned his cane on her desk. Curling his finger he beckoned her forward and he moved closer to so he could whisper in her ear. Ruby chose this time to walk out of the dining room. Puzzled as she watched her grandmother cahooting with the town’s lonesome mafia.

“Right you are, Mr Gold,” she said aloud.

With a smile he gazed back at Ruby. Particularly at the wolf pendant she wore. If only she knew what the wolf really meant to her family, still there will be time for that: “Ruby,” he smiled. Then limped out of the shop.

“Ruby,” her grandmother whispered and urged her over. 

“What is it?”

“That Doctor fellow?”

“Yes?”

“Handsome?” Ruby nodded with a sly smile. “Then this is what you must do!”


	3. Target Practice

Finally Emma found the badge she once wore in the top of her desk drawer and walked out of the office. Rather awkwardly Nyssa stood by the bars, gazing at the sparse bed. Shuddering Nyssa turned around at the sound of Emma’s cough. Her friend seemed troubled by the cell, Emma observed. She walked towards Nyssa, sending a smile of encouragement her way. “The cell could be worse,” she said to Nyssa. 

Stroking the bars Nyssa sighed, “I suppose but it is so small.”

Rubbing her hand on Nyssa’s back Emma brought her close in a half hug. “It is meant to be,” she said.

Glancing away Nyssa spotted what Emma was handing to her. A glint of gold with black inlaid text and design. “This is necessary,” Emma said once Nyssa held it. Nyssa weighed the badge in her hand and glanced at where Emma wore hers, “here,” Emma took the pin and bent down putting the accessory to her new friend’s belt. “There, now any questions?”

“Several,” Nyssa sighed, “I was once accused of being an um accessory to murder?” 

“Could the charges stick?” 

“No, and when everyone realised we were telling the truth we were pardoned.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Emma said. “Look, just follow my lead and try and stay out of trouble.”

“You sounded just like the Doctor,” Nyssa smiled. “So, what is there to do? Paperwork? Want some food?”

“No and no,” Emma put her fingers in her jeans pockets, “it is quite boring actually;” with a sigh and a grin Emma said, “we sit and wait for something to happen.”

“If you are not satisfied with your job, Acting Sheriff,” Emma rolled her eyes and her head whilst turning around to look at the bane of her life rolling her tongue around her cheeks in an act of petulant defiance: “I am sure you can be placed somewhere else,” Nyssa made a quick instinctive grab for Emma’s hand. Almost frozen to the spot by the sound of this woman’s voice. “Who is your little friend, Miss Swan?”

“The new Acting Sergeant Nyssa …”, Emma turned to her friend and decided to make a surname from what she knew of her, “Albright.”

“Albright?” 

“Nyssa Albright.” the young woman said confidently tilting her chin up. “May I ask whom you are - we briefly met last night but not formally.”

“I am the town Mayor, Regina Mills, Miss Albright,” with a sneer Regina glared at the young woman. “How old are you; 15?” the sarcasm dripped from her voice in a black unctuous poisoned timbre.

“18,” Nyssa said, “though the way I live I could be 500,” Emma snorted with laughter.

Regina turned around facing Emma: “I am supposed to sleep soundly in my bed whilst you appoint a mere child to help protect our streets, Acting Sheriff Swan?” putting her hands on her hips Regina narrowed her eyes, “why am I not surprised?” 

Hardening her eyes Nyssa grabbed the gun lying on the desk turned around, planted her feet, released the catch and shot a bullet through the bars of the cell into the wall and turned back to the Mayor - rolling the trigger around her finger wearing the gun like a ring and gazed fiercely at her: “I think you can trust me, Madam Mayor,” she said, pocketing the gun: “I can shoot straight through any target you put me in front of,” Regina stepped up to the bars and glanced at the spent bullet and back to the girl. “My father,” Nyssa said, “he made sure I was taught how to defend myself. This is a primitive weapon but I feel I can keep your beautiful, idyllic home safe.”

“So, do you trust my judgement now?” Emma asked standing between Nyssa and the Mayor. Protecting her friend from Regina’s silent fury.

Regina arched one of her dark eyebrows and curled her lips slightly at the corner: “Fine,” she nodded her head, “let the child kill herself, Acting Sheriff.”

Once her back was turned Nyssa glanced at Emma. “How do you spell your name, Miss Albright?” 

“N-y-s-s-a,” Nyssa said, “A-l-b-r-i-g-h-t,” a little frustration showed in her eyes: “why?”

“Paperwork,” Regina said. “Where are you staying?”

“With us,” Emma said. 

“Did I not see Mr Gold walking from the direction of your home early this morning?” 

“Collecting rent,” Emma said quickly.

Regina turned around again and properly observed Nyssa head to toe. Yes, her eyes hardened, deepened to an almost black. Somewhat similar, Regina thought; bright blue eyes, maybe slightly smaller in the waist, thicker hair but definitely comparable in hue. Not quite, Regina shook her head, definitely enough to make Gold want to stay for a whole night over just to be with her. 

It sickened Regina that even Mr Gold could fall for the first pair of big blue eyes he came across. “You could do with some advice,” Regina walked closer to Nyssa and bent her head forward: “stay away from Gold, he is poisonous and you,” she extended her hand and stroked along Nyssa’s jawline, “are such a young innocent that I would hate you to be heartbroken especially by someone as dark as he is.”

“I thank you for your concern Madam Mayor,” Nyssa said respectfully swiping Regina’s hand away from her face, “but my father always taught me that we must make our own mistakes in our life. That is how we learn to become better individuals.”

“It’s good that you still listen to your father,” Regina said. “If you still care for him why are you not with him?”

“It is hard to be with someone dead, Madam Mayor,” Nyssa said, “Hard to live somewhere that no longer exists.”

Emma thought she saw a flicker of something other than hate shine in Regina’s eyes: “I understand that pain all too well, dear!”

Another cough sounded out from behind them. Rolling her eyes Emma decided to sit down and watch this one out. “Regina,” the Mayor turned around, “getting to know our new friend, I see.”

“Do you not have a shop to run, Mr Gold?”

“Yes, I do but I came here to drop something off for Nyssa,” he leaned on his cane tilting his head to the side and frowned at the sight of Regina that close to Nyssa. 

“Miss Albright, Mr Gold,” Regina watched whilst Gold hobbled around the room and stood between Nyssa and Regina, “unless you have become spectacular friends overnight,” she smirked, “I am sure she would prefer to be known as Miss Albright.”

“Miss Albright, then,” Mr Gold glanced briefly at Emma who just shrugged her shoulders. “I am sure you have seen enough.”

“Not quite, I think I need to see how accurately; at a distance, Miss Albright can shoot.”

Mr Gold sniffed and looked at the ceiling: “I am sure there will be time for that later,” he said with slight smirk towards Regina’s way, he then turned his head and pointed his finger to the hole in the wall, “unless Acting Sheriff Swan was in a particularly bad mood when she got into work this morning I would say this is Miss Albright’s handiwork, and quite impressive it is.”

“Short range, Mr Gold.”

To keep the peace Nyssa was about to say she did not mind but Mr Gold looked at Regina: “Please, Regina. I am sure Acting Sheriff Swan and Acting Sergeant Albright has a lot to do.”

With his other hand he led Nyssa past Regina and sat her down on the chair, Nyssa felt the urge to sit on her hands or she would just cling onto that hair. Regina walked up to the pair well aware Emma’s gaze followed her every step. “I really would feel better…”

“Did you not hear me, Regina, I said _please_ let the two bonnie lassies get on with their job.”

Taking a stiff sigh Regina gazed deep into Mr Gold’s wide, soft dark brown eyes for a second. Gritting her teeth, casting a spiteful look at Emma and an almost sympathetic glance at Miss Albright, she walked out of the room. The click clack of her heels echoed down with each step. Nyssa winced when she heard the Mayor slam a door. “Thank you, Mr Gold,” she sighed.

“So, it’s Miss Albright now is it, dear?” he smiled.

“Emma helped with that one.”

“Resourceful,” he flicked the tail of his coat behind him as he sat at the corner of Nyssa’s desk. “I came here to offer you a place to stay.”

“She is fine to stay with us,” Emma said.

“With all due respect, Miss Swan,” he turned around tilting his head causing his hair to fall almost within Nyssa’s grasp. “We do not know how long our guest is going to be with us,” he turned around, “as I recall Mary Margaret only has one other room; of which you occupy,” Mr Gold sent a mischievous wink Emma’s way, “sleeping on the sofa is not exactly comfortable now.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. At times she hated Gold more than Regina, at others it was the other way around. This morning she was not sure - it was 50/50 on whom she would kill if she had the chance too.

“I could stay at Granny’s…”, Nyssa suggested as a compromise. Now he turned towards her. Both sides of his hair flopped over his face and Nyssa had to bite her lip and trap her hands underneath her legs to stop herself from kissing him, “... couldn’t I?”

“You _could_ , Miss Albright but you _said_ you need protecting,” Mr Gold hooked the cane over his arm. Gently he stroked the side of her cheek, making her sigh into his palm, “I can offer you a rather vast roof over your head. An extremely soft bed,” he leaned further forward and Nyssa hesitantly released her hands and tenderly brushed aside his hair from his own face, “besides, I’ve been rather lonely of late,” he winked, “I could do with someone to have a conversation with over the dinner table.”

“What about the Doctor?” Nyssa gulped. This was not fair, she wanted Mr Gold alone and do things she only heard through some of Tegan’s stories. “Shouldn’t he …” no, she was going to try and make her own decisions. 

“The Doctor is guesting at Granny’s,”Mr Gold sighed, “can he not look after himself?”

“I suppose,” Nyssa blushed at how selfish she was being to the Doctor by preferring to be with Mr Gold, “how big is your home?”

Gold leaned forward smirking wickedly; “You mean how many bedrooms?” his dark voice planted all sorts of images in Nyssa’s head.

Glowing crimson, Nyssa fiddled her fingers in her lap. The idea of being alone with this man frightened her but more in a wonderful way. A way that offered her a different adventure. The as yet unexplored alleyways of her heart. Turning to Emma she smiled: “I hope you do not think any the less of me if I take Mr Gold’s offer up.”

“Oh no,” Emma said directing a narrow eyed glare at Mr Gold’s smug profile. “I’ve changed my mind, Nyssa. I could do with a cup of coffee after all - I will get some money out of the kitty for you.”

Swinging around, Emma got up and tried not to look at Mr Gold - how is he doing this? What does he want with Nyssa? There must be some other motive! With her keys from her pocket Emma opened it and saw a dollar - and 20 cents. That would not give Nyssa enough. She rifled through her bag and found her purse. Three dollars. THREE DOLLARS? Where had her money disappeared too? $4 would be just enough for her.

“Why does Madam Mayor stop every time you say please?” she heard Nyssa ask.

“Our Mayor may be a dragon, dear,” Emma scoffed slightly, pot kettle black - shaking her head she was lost in rummaging around her purse just to see if there could be the wonderful chance of a $20 note in the corner somewhere. “A nasty scaly dragon - but even dragons respect manners. Please, thank you - politeness is key!”

Rolling her eyes, Emma dove her head right in the bag just in case. 

“What is the matter, Miss Swan?”

Shocked and embarrassed Emma brought her head back out of the purse to face Gold’s knowing smirk, “No money.”

“You clearly want to talk to me alone,” he said. Emma folded her arms making sure he did not step near her, “so I have handed Nyssa $50, as a gesture of goodwill, so you can have decent lunch too,” Emma smiled in disbelief and shook her head, “she offered her sincerest thanks, Miss Swan.”

“I bet she did.”

“Now we can have our little chat.”

Marching forward, Emma slammed the palms of her hands down on the desk and glared at him. “You better treat that young woman the way she deserves or I will stick my heel into your face and kick your head through the mud.”

“Ah, you are questioning my motives, Miss Swan,” Mr Gold leant on his cane, “what could they be? I have no reason to harm the creature. If anything I feel we have something in common,” Emma arched an eyebrow and set her lips thin turning them white, “she has no attachments, and neither do I.”

“Separate bedrooms,” Emma straightened up, walked slowly around her desk, keeping her eyes on Mr Gold; he just stared straight at her keeping his usual cool. “You got it, the _farthest_ one from your own!”

Mr Gold leaned even further forward shaking his hair out of his face: “My house, Miss Swan, my rules,” he snarled flashing his gold tooth, “Nyssa needs to harness that power within her. With her father dead,” he turned around to make sure no one else was here, “who else can’t but help to fill the void?”

“Oh but you want to be so much more than a father to her, Mr Gold,” Emma whispered, “it’s sick because you could be her father twice over!”

Laughing a little Mr Gold gazed through his long eyelashes at Emma: “Probably,” he said with a smirk, “but it is not illegal, is it?”

“No, but it _is_ morally apprehensive.”

“Apprehensive morality is just a state of mind, and how do _you_ , (here he pointed his finger at Emma’s sceptical look), know that an older man would not be in Nyssa’s best interests.” Mr Gold shook his head, “I have things to be getting on with - in your wee lunch hour just come to my shop.” 

“Why?”

“So that Nyssa can pick something out for herself, I promised her a present, remember?”

Smiling Emma looked down on the floor still with her arms folded and tapping her fingers on her arm: “So you are capable of honoring some promises?”

“To cheer a grief-stricken young woman - yes,” he said indignancy shone in his eyes, clearly Emma had insulted him, “what sort of a _monster_ do you think I am, Miss Swan?”

“I do not think you are a monster, just an untrustworthy son of a bitch.”

“An untrustworthy son of a bitch,” he muttered naughtily, he licked his lips and smiled properly, “yes, I am that, Emma. Let me remind you,” he leaned on his cane again, “you had dinner with me last night.” 

“No need to remind me of that mistake,” Emma sighed. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Someday, Emma, you will have to let your walls down,” Mr Gold’s eye twinkled, “not yet, it’s too soon, but you are going to realise your own vulnerability!”

“You always speak in riddles, Gold.”

“That is why I like Nyssa, she loves to crack them.”

Emma turned to the burn mark on the cell wall and back to Gold: “I suppose if you do try something she can kick you against the wall.”

“Do you always think the worse of people, Miss Swan?”

“Prove me wrong,” she said. “I may respect you but don’t push it.”

“Then trust me with Nyssa,” Mr Gold said stroking the gold top of his cane. “ _That_ is how I can prove _you_ wrong.”

Sighing Emma knew she had lost: “Alright, alright,” she said, “I won’t try and talk her out of it.”

“Thank you.”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Nyssa stood outside the blue boarded cafe and swallowed, there have been times when she had used money but this was the first time without the Doctor. Hesitantly, she tried to take a step but fear gripped her. “Can I help you?” a young man said. Could be handsome if his eyes were not lit with an uncomfortable somewhat leering gleam in his eyes.

“Who are you?”

“Dr Whale.” 

“Oh, I am Acting Sergeant Albright.”

“What part of England are you from?”

“Sussex,” Nyssa said immediately. Seemed right.

“Oh right,” Whale said, “let me help you in.”

It was at this point Ruby stepped around from the alley: “Hey!” she said making the pair turn around, whoever she was Nyssa was grateful and allowed the young woman to link arms. “You must be Nyssa!”

“Heard of me?”

“The Doctor talks about you,” she said, “but I heard all what went on last night.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I get extra sensitive in my sight, hearing and smell.”

“What is your name then?”

“Ruby Lucas.”

“Nyssa Albright. Acting Sergeant whilst I am here.”

“Cool!” Ruby said, “can’t wait to hang out with you.”

“Hang out?” Nyssa furrowed her brow. Ruby opened the door and Nyssa walked in. Granny was everything Nyssa hoped she would be. 

“Yeah, girls night - drinks, ya know - find a bit of fun for the night!”

Granny heard and shook her head: “Ruby!”

Ruby rolled her eyes: “Call me,” she said handing Nyssa a menu and writing her number on it, “you look like you could do with a bit of r and r.”

“RUBY!” Granny yelled. “I need you here!”

Sighing dramatically Ruby patted Nyssa’s arm and mouthed later. Smiling Nyssa looked at the young woman and at the number. No one had ever wanted to invite her out for some drinks. Everyone had just seen her as this sweet innocent girl. No more, she thought narrowing her eyes, I have to grow up sometime. I have to understand Earth culture as we seem to end up here all the time. How can I do that with the Doctor at my side? How can I learn with him breathing down my neck treating me like his little sister? I _rescued_ him for crying out loud. I tasered guards to free him, and my father, from prison. The Doctor even said then that he wanted to remain on the right side of me. Yet I get treated like - like… 

“Acting Sergeant Albright.”

“Madam Mayor,” Nyssa sighed digging her nails into her palm. 

Immediately Ruby stepped around the counter flexing her wrists. Granny stared fiercely ahead fiddling about with her glasses, willing to step in at the first sign of trouble. 

“Now I have you away from Mr Gold and Acting Sheriff Swan - why do we not have a woman to woman chat?” Regina indicated a spare seat elegantly with her hand, “I’ll pay.”

“Mr Gold has already given me $50.”

“Loaned,” Regina said, “Mr Gold is never generous enough to give money. He is the least charitable man I know.”

Nyssa lowered her eyelids and gulped down. This was the first time she had to do this by herself. For herself. The last time she was faced with a woman like this was on her own planet. The one who … Then there was that other thing, an Urbankan - trying to explain love to an alien amphibian was quite daunting but she did it, and did it well. If only Adric managed to keep his mouth shut. No, that was unfair on Adric.

“Charity may have nothing to do with this, Madam Mayor. Acting Sheriff Swan was going to pay for it…” 

Regina interrupted: “So he does want the money back?”

“I will ask him later,” Nyssa said meeting the older woman’s gaze. 

They were sat opposite each other as Ruby handed them their drinks with some to go for Emma and some food. Fresh, warm baked pastries this close were almost enough to make Nyssa lose her cool. She could not remember the last time she had smelled that kind of comforting scent.

“I understand you and your friend are here for the duration?” 

“Yes,” Nyssa sipped the hot coffee, “why?”

“Oh no reason,” Regina smiled as she took a genteel sip of her beverage. “He is rather a dish, isn’t he?”

Now Nyssa snapped her eyes up and glared at the Mayor: “The Doctor is above all that.”

“Oh is that his craft?” 

Nyssa did not like the twist of the woman’s lips just then. The red lips blurred in Nyssa’s vision to that of blood. Blinking and shaking her head she put her attention back on the mug, stroking the warm sides tenderly trying to ignore the woman in front of her. 

“Have you said your piece?” she muttered.

“Yes,” Regina almost purred, “I have. One last thing, Miss Albright, there are two people you do not want to cross in this town - and I am one of them.”

Tilting her head slightly Nyssa peered through the long eyelashes and latched a fierce gaze onto the Mayor: “That you love shall become your hate,” she said in an almost rasping voice, “your spiteful words is all you will say if you carry on down this path of fear!” Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Nyssa’s eyes almost changed colour, the young woman was not playing with her. Regina knew power. Here it was sitting right in front of her, “Darkened roads lies ahead for you if you do not find the love that lies deep within your soul!” 

Suddenly Nyssa’s eyes returned to normal hue and she brushed aside some of her hair coolly sipping her coffee: “What was that supposed to mean?” Regina hissed leaning forward, “you had best watch your step, Miss Albright!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing - this was more exciting than the headline news: “I do, all the time,” Nyssa smiled facing the Mayor, “it saves me having to bump into things!”

Ruby hid her smile behind her hand and even Granny whipped the lips up at the corners. “I see Acting Sheriff Swan is already rubbing off on you, Miss Albright!”

Shrugging her shoulders Nyssa continued drinking her coffee and looked over Madam Mayor’s shoulder: “Right,” she said standing up, “you wanted me to show you how I can defend this lovely dwelling?”

Regina shook her head, seemingly Mr Gold’s misdirection had also affected her: “I did, didn’t I?”

“Well then, if there is an alleyway or wide opening you set up the targets - find a person to tackle me and I will show you what, exactly, I can do!”

“How about 3:30pm -behind this cafe?”

“Deal!” Nyssa said. 

Once she finished her coffee Nyssa stood up: “I hope you know what you are doing, Acting Sergeant Albright,” the Mayor replied, decorating her face with a smug smile that made her look triumphant of winning before Nyssa had begun.

“I do, Madam Mayor,” Nyssa picked up the bag of fresh food and the tray holder with drinks, “I have been learning self-defence since I was 3!” the Mayor shook her head, “and incidentally,” Nyssa bent down and loudly whispered, “I was teaching by the time I was 10!”

“Does not mean you are any good!”

Doctor Whale walked by and, without turning around Nyssa extended the arm she held the bag of pastries in right where his jugular was, causing him fall on the floor with eyes bulging out of their sockets: “Meet you on the battlefield, my fair Queen!” Nyssa murmured softly in Regina’s ear.

Then Nyssa coolly walked out of the cafe to a slow but appreciative clap that built into a roar of acceptance. This stranger had now become one of them and they would love her till the end of time.

Seething. Annoyed. Not often confused. Regina sat staring at the seat which Miss Albright had previously occupied, a deeply furrowed brow creased her forehead as her lips pursed. How did Nyssa know who she really was? 

That power was only ever displayed in her realm - in what was her realm - it was not exactly something you could give with a touch of the hand. Yet she did not recognise her from that realm. Other portals? Other Princesses? Other worlds with their own brand of magic? Just what had Mr Gold conveniently left out? Huffing with displeasure Regina threw the money, (no tip), on her table and stormed out.

“Wow!” Ruby said turning to her grandma. “That new girl is awesome.”

“She has a rather brave spirit I will grant you that,” Granny said with a smirk, “let us hope it does not get her into trouble.”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

The shock was clear in Emma’s face as she dropped her chocolate eclair. “You agreed?”

Shrugging her shoulders Nyssa bit into her chocolate cheesecake. Mr Gold stood by the bars his head to the side, disappointment clear on his face. Still, Nyssa was young and Regina was most persuasive. “I’m sorry,” Nyssa said, “but if I have to be around that woman it is best for the Doctor’s safety to do what she says.”

“You really think she would destroy the Doctor?” Emma asked swinging on the chair. 

“I do not _think_ ,” Nyssa sighed. “I _know_!”

Tutting quite loudly Mr Gold stared at her. “Whilst it can be all fine and dandy to compromise, Nyssa,” she turned around and looked at him. That hair so reminded her of her father’s, she used to brush it every morning and wash it every night. “Regina comes with provisos. She most certainly does not have a cheat sheet.”

“Yes, I get that,” Nyssa finished her cheesecake and brushed crumbs off her fingers, Emma threw her some wipes so that Nyssa could clean her hands, “but I am getting more and more aggravated by the fact that everyone I meet views me as this poor helpless child!”

“Proving yourself to Regina is a sure fire way to get you killed,” Mr Gold said trying to keep his cane steady.

“I never thought I’d say this,” Emma gulped down her last bite, “but I agree with Mr Gold!”

“Well, I fully intend to honor the agreement,” Nyssa murmured, “and it is not like I have not done things like this before. Once I was on some Planet where I was beaten up by thugs because I was considered beautiful! I survived that,” both Emma and Nyssa flinched at the sound of Mr Gold’s cane thumping hard on the floor. “I think I can survive what other things comes my way.”

“Well,” Mr Gold could barely contain his snarl. “I will leave you two ladies to it,” he limped forward and stopped by Nyssa just to steal a lingering glance. By all that was dark in him she was pretty! All he wanted to do was to fulfill his twisted desires - and something told him she wished to have some of hers taken care of too, “I will pick you up at 6pm,” he put his hand on her shoulder firmly, the touch comforted her, “be careful, Nyssa.”

“I will be,” Nyssa craned her neck up with a grin plastered on her face as she reached up to stroke his hand, “I hope you are not angry with me?”

“No,” he said smiling - Emma could see it was genuine - it was strange how handsome he was when he did show something real. “No, I am not,” Mr Gold muttered something under his breath which Emma wished she could hear. “Promise me you will be a _live_ at 6pm?”

Laughing Nyssa turned her head and planted a kiss on his deliciously minty scented wrist. The touch brought him back to his senses as he stared at the innocent expression of joy in her eyes. Damasked silken flesh against his little exposed skin made him almost pick her up and carry her out of there: “I will be,” she whispered.

Squeezing her shoulder he leaned down and pecked her forehead: “Come and get your present later,” he said. With that Mr Gold finally left the Sheriff’s Office.   
A huge sigh of relief from Emma made Nyssa turn around and give her a quizzical stare. “Now,” Emma said, “you can tell me what you did not tell him!”

“Am I really that bad a liar?” Nyssa said blushing.

“No, I just have an extra sense about these things.”

“Okay, I did not want him to worry more about me.”

“How about you let me do some worrying?” Emma said, “come on, tell me.”

Nyssa proceeded to tell Emma the vision she had and what she said to the Mayor. Widening her eyes Emma laughed at the goodbye line Nyssa delivered. “Wow, I would so have paid to have seen that!”

“I think I scared her.”

“Trust me,” Emma said leaning forward, “nothing can scare that bitch!”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Mary was packing away after the last class whilst the children were in recess - making sure the room was clean for the next one when she heard a knock on the door.

“Oh hello!” Mary blinked. “Um, Doctor…?”

“Smith!” the Doctor replied. Using his Earth pseudonym. “John Smith.”

“Dr John Smith,” Mary bobbed her head with a smile. “Can I help you in any way?”

“Yes, I am looking for Nyssa.”

Mary sighed and put the books down on her desk and walked up to the Doctor: “She should be at the Sheriff’s Office with Emma.”

“Why is she there?”

“Working,” Mary said. “Emma’s recruited her as Acting Sergeant to her Acting Sheriff!”

“But Nyssa’s just a child,” The Doctor said.

“A child?” Mary laughed, “I feel that she is more grown up than you think she is.”

“Maybe, they do grow up fast do they not?”

“I,” Mary tilted her head, “wouldn’t know,” the Doctor glanced at Mary remembering the time he had travelled with school teachers. Ian Chesterton (Science) and Barbara Wright (History) - his first human companions. Miss Blanchard could almost have been their daughter, “so, I take it you’re leaving.”

“Unfortunately my means of transportation out of here still is not ready to leave.”

“I am sorry about that,” Mary sighed, “are you still staying at Granny’s?” 

“I suppose I am,” the Doctor thrust his hands in his trouser pockets flicking his frock coat aside, “do these children know how to play cricket?”

“That’s a British Sport, isn’t it?”

“Yes - it is,” the Doctor sighed, “but India, Australia, Hong Kong - have all played it too.”

“You do not mind your friend being Acting Sergeant then?”

“No,” the Doctor frowned, “she rescued me from Prison a day after I met her. She is not one to be on the wrong side of, that much I can tell you.” Nodding Mary looked out of the window and saw Henry sitting on a bench watching the other children play, “I understand Nyssa is staying with you?”

“She is,” Mary said - trying to gauge the Doctor but he was almost as enigmatic as Mr Gold. “Mr Gold brought her over in his arms. She had collapsed and had a very odd panic attack!”

“Oh no,” the Doctor closed his eyes, tilted his head back and gulped. “I was afraid that is what it was.”

“So you know about her…”

“Ability to tell short range futures - to be able to sense danger before it happens?” he glanced down into Mary’s lovely eyes, “yes, her step-mother had that ability too.”

“Step-mother?” Mary blinked, folding her arms, “she did not mention that.”

“She would not,” the Doctor sighed, “she barely had time to call her step-mother before rotten poison seeped into their relationship,” The Doctor was beginning to sound like Henry, “I am sure they liked each other at one time but it would have been disastrous further down the line.”

“What happened to her real mom?”

“Died, at the birth. It seems that she was delicate and Nyssa’s powers were evident then.”

Mary glanced at the Doctor’s profile. Handsome. Blond. Kind. No wonder Nyssa was so tender towards him. Turning around she began picking more things from the floor. The Doctor heard her and decided to help her. Bending down he began picking at broken crayons and pencils along with torn pieces of paper: “I have great admiration for those who can teach. I try to but I often find myself getting frustrated,” he said to her. “I feel sometimes that it is a shame no one has my knowledge and yet the knowledge I hold is more than enough to fill four different galaxies.”

“Science is the one thing I cannot really do, I have to explain how certain theories work and I do not quite understand it,” Mary replied. “I am more into telling stories.”

“The best way to learn!” The Doctor smiled. Mary blushed; rather prettily the Doctor thought. “C S Lewis could not do mathematics, yet he wrote some of the best stories in the world,” Mary stood up as did the Doctor. They walked over to the bin and threw their collected debris into it, “ telling stories are how things are kept alive in people’s minds. All stories are lessons if you are willing to see into them.”

“You and Henry should get along like a house on fire,” Mary said wiping the dust; pencil sharpenings and other mess off her hands. “He thinks I am Snow White.”

“Well,” the Doctor puffed out, “The Brothers Grimm would be overjoyed to meet you.”

With a smile Mary looked again at the Doctor. She wondered why Nyssa had not confessed her feelings to this man. He was lovely to look at and warm to be with: “Hey, why don’t you come over for dinner?” she asked.

“I’d love to,” The Doctor smiled. “No apples though. I am more of a chocolate dessert man.”

“Chocolate dessert it is,” Mary said. “7pm?”

“Yes, 7.”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

At 15:15pm Emma was setting up ten various sized targets for Nyssa to shoot at with Ruby’s help and Regina stood fifteen feet away with her arm’s folded with a smirk on her face. No way would Miss Albright be able to shoot at some of these. Emma had spent the hour teaching Nyssa how to quickly load the barrel. Nyssa patted her pockets; yes spares were there. She had taken the pins out of her hair, that Emma had wonderfully put in, and brushed it out. That was better. With her hair flowing down her cheeks and shining down her back in the mid afternoon fall sunshine Nyssa gave the impression that she was like an angel had fallen from heaven. The bright gold haze encompassed Nyssa wonderfully like it was a beacon calling her home.

Watching from the shadows away from the crowd, Mr Gold smiled at how determined and brave she was. The Mayor, on the other hand, wondered what Miss Swan was thinking. Observing Nyssa properly Regina surmised that with wings and the right dress she could be one of those fairies. Definitely nun like in her aspect. A few diners had decided to stay and watch the show. 

Ruby had one at the farthest end. She volunteered to be a 21ST century William Tell. Holding an apple in her hand for Nyssa to shoot through. Some distractions were to be set by Emma when she felt it was required. Regina glared at Swan before tossing her head back to Nyssa who clearly looked worried. 

With a deep sigh, eyes closed, she stretched her arms up gripping on the gun like it was her life support. Emma almost stopped her right then and there but her new friend snapped her eyes open. Determination quivered visibly through her body.

“You okay?” Emma asked.

“I’m ready,” Nyssa purred. From his hiding spot Mr Gold almost could breathe in her aura of vitality, she really could be the Superior in _any_ relationship. “Just get this over with,” Nyssa hissed. In truth she wanted to be alone with Gold. The new amethyst and gold ring she chose rested comfortably on her finger as it glinted magically in the sun.

“Remember, shoot to wound,” Emma said. “Not to kill. Pretend they are suspects. We want them fit for questioning.”

“I know,” Nyssa said. “I was not trained to kill.”

The ten different life sized paper human silhouettes stood there nailed to wood and anchored to the concrete parking lot patiently waiting to have holes ripped into them.

Emma stood aside, letting her take the first one easily down. Nyssa went for the ankle. “HEY!” Emma shouted to distract Nyssa, swinging around Nyssa aimed the gun and shot the second one clear on the arm! “Come and get me!” Emma exclaimed; running into the line of fire and Nyssa managed to get the third target’s wrist without blinking. Hiding behind some bins Emma threw their lids down on the floor. Nyssa turned momentarily but only after she had released the fourth bullet into a paper thigh. Half-way there. Nearly close to shooting through Ruby’s apple. 

Now someone, (Leroy), had rushed up to attack Nyssa from behind but she bent down on the floor, shot the fifth target in an ankle of another paper target. The attacker fell onto the floor. Nyssa put her foot on his chest. Nodding in acknowledgment of surrender, Nyssa lifted her foot. The man stood up and walked away. Regina arched an eyebrow, almost impressive. Emma ran up to Nyssa but she was not to be distracted as the sixth target was hit on the foot. Another person rammed into Nyssa so hard she fell on the ground tearing Mary’s jeans at the side and muddying her beautiful top. Not to mention ripping some flesh off Nyssa’s thigh making her bleed, and her knuckles bruised as they grazed on the rough surface of the ground as the gun almost left her hand. Despite this, Nyssa managed to keep hold of the weapon and righted herself. Emma glared at Regina. Nice try, bitch, she thought. Mr Gold was grinding his teeth and gripped onto his cane swearing profanities under his breath.

No matter though, Nyssa ignored her pain and rolled into kneeling position. Another squeeze of the trigger resulted in a bullet flying beyond her attacker into the seventh target’s shoulder. Emma thought that should be satisfactory but Nyssa flicked open the bullet chamber and quickly deposited new blood into the gun, flicked it closed, whilst having three people running at her. Neatly, Nyssa elbowed one straight in the solar plexus, whilst crouching; causing the other two assailants to tumble down on the floor from mid-air as they collided with each other. With elegance Nyssa rolled over like a hedgehog back into one leg on the floor and the with other with her knee up. Without blinking Nyssa rammed target’s eight and nine into the ankles. Smiling with satisfaction, Nyssa stood up and strode towards the tenth target - Emma watched Regina nod towards someone and Sidney quietly stepped towards Nyssa. Mr Gold spotted this and wished he had his craft back, so he could frazzle that sycophantic genie to a crisp.

Quietly Sidney picked up a fallen target to use on Nyssa’s elbow. Emma watched helplessly as she was about to see her friend fail at the final hurdle. Carefully; Sidney inched it up, close to Nyssa’s gun wielding elbow as an attempt to tilt her arm up. Emma was about to stop proceedings on grounds of unfairness. Sensing the attempted distraction Nyssa turned around, yelled and lifted her injured leg into a high kick! The stick broke in two pieces. A yelp of pain from Sidney echoed as his hands were splintered with tiny shards of wood digging into his flesh from the shattered remains of the target. “Get the Mayor to suck them out!” Nyssa advised Sidney almost gently. Mr Gold smirked with satisfaction. This was his kind of woman.

Without flinching, in a momentary movement, Nyssa spun on her heel whilst releasing the catch making her tenth target just as injured as the other nine. Ruby’s apple was next. Taking several determined steps back Nyssa planted her feet, glared at the apple, thinking of the Master as she did so - eyes afire, lips set, finger on the trigger. Oh my, Mr Gold sighed, you are magnificent. Nyssa let loose the the last bullet..

The entire audience watched with bated breath as they saw the bullet pierce through the apple’s flesh. Ruby had her eyes shut until she felt the squelch of juice in her hand. Hesitantly, Ruby opened them to see a hole through the fence she was positioned by. Eyes wide not blinking in shock. Spectators glared at the tiny woman who had let loose nearly twelve disabling shots without breaking a sweat.

Slowly the Mayor walked towards Nyssa: “Not bad,” she said, “but this was practice. How can I be certain you are going to be successful in reality?”

Bowing her head Emma was about to defend Nyssa but was shocked at Nyssa’s reply: “Would you like to send another toady to be a live practice run, Madam Mayor?” Ruby rushed to Emma urging her with her eyes to try and stop Nyssa from bad mouthing the Mayor: “No?” Nyssa arched an eyebrow stepping forward making sure she was in the Mayor’s space. “Well then, you are just going to have to trust me, aren’t you?”

With a nasty curl of the lip the Mayor glared at Emma: “Congratulations, Miss Albright. You are Acting Sergeant,” she bent her head down. Nyssa was trying not to cough with the Mayor’s perfume, “maybe some hard knocks will keep you quiet!”

“I have had some hard knocks,” Nyssa whispered back, “and yet I am still speaking.”

Something about this woman seemed to bring out Nyssa’s edge. In some respects, Nyssa preferred it. “I do not think they were hard enough.”

“Are you still bothering our new Acting Sergeant, Regina?” for the first time Emma was pleased Mr Gold had quietly oozed his way into the confrontation.

“Just welcoming her into the payroll.”

“Certainly did not look like that where I was standing.”

“You know I am surprised you make any kind of profit at all, with how little you are in your Pawnbroker’s shop!”

“Rent, Regina - I own the town, remember?” he sneered, “my Pawnbroking shop is just a hobby.”

Rolling her eyes Regina decided this time not to wait for the inevitable _please_ and almost petulantly flounced out of the car park. “Well, Acting Sergeant Albright, you really can defend yourself,” Mr Gold leaned down on his cane and winked at her, “don’t mind the Mayor, Nyssa, she will get what is coming to her - I guarantee that.”

“I do feel better with a weapon in my hand,” Nyssa said weighing the gun. “Right now all I care about is that she stays away from the Doctor.”

“What about keeping away from you, Nyssa?” his hand was on her arm as he noticed discolouration on her knuckles and blood seeping out of the ripped clothing, “why do you not ever think of yourself?”

“At this moment in time the Doctor is in more danger than me, I do not know what it is the Mayor wants from the Doctor,” Nyssa took hold of his hand and gazed earnestly into his eyes. Confusion showed through Ruby’s eyes but Emma just tutted silently suggesting for Ruby to not worry about what was happening, “but I do know it would kill him and destroy everything he has ever done - that includes saving me!”

At this Mr Gold pulled her slightly closer towards him in a hug. Truthfully he wanted to kiss her into jelly right then and there but it was different now. In a stranger’s home yes; even though Mary Margaret was not exactly a stranger, but out in the wide open… Yet she looked so desirable through her valor that shone into her complexion due to her exhilarating exercise.

“Just try and control your sarcasm in front of Regina,” Mr Gold sighed as he picked up a coil of her hair and threaded his fingers through, “please?”

“I will try,” Nyssa sighed back walking closer towards him lifting her own hand to caress his, “now why _are_ you here instead of collecting rent or tending to your business?”

“Do you still want to stay with me?” Mr Gold asked Nyssa. 

Her throat dried up. Of course it is all that I am thinking about. I just want you all to myself. I do not know why but I do. You make me all giddy and happy. You make me feel like I may be coming home. You make me feel like … like … a woman. All this was going through her mind but all she did was nod her head and ask: “You have many bedchambers?”

“Yes, and you will be given the luxuries you deserve,” Mr Gold leaned down and whispered: “breakfast in bed as an example.”

“Really,” Nyssa whispered back. “Do you have time for that?”

Suddenly mewls of pain were heard and everyone turned around. A scruffy all over ginger kitten stumbled out, dirty - flea bitten with weeping eyes. Followed by a black kitten with oozing puffy eyes. Just as flea ridden. Mew, mew, mew. Wheeze, mew, mew, mew. Mr Gold limped over to them and moved the bin aside with his cane where he saw a white ragged kitten being licked by her poor weak mother. 

“Oh they are so sweet!” Ruby exclaimed over his shoulder. “What the hell has happened?”

Nyssa tried to open the eyes of the ginger kitten but he dug his claws into her flesh: “Shshshsh,” she said soothingly. “Come on, we’re trying to help!” she picked him up by the scruff of his neck. “Is there an Animal Practitioner nearby?” she asked.

Mr Gold noticed a once spangly collar now practically soiled with some sequins still attached. “They were owned at one time, that much is certain,” he said.

“Who would dump a mother cat out on the street with kittens?” Emma asked.

“Someone with no feeling heart,” Ruby responded. 

The adult mother gazed with blue eyes, pitifully up at Mr Gold; with the little strength she had left she picked up the white kitten with her mouth and pushed her on Gold’s arm before going to sleep.

“There is a Veterinary practise,” Emma said. “We all take one each.”

Ruby picked up the black kitten, Emma took the adult female. “I just hope they’ll be alright,” Nyssa said stroking the ginger one. 

“I am sure they will be,” Mr Gold murmured.

“What if it is me that has caused their suffering!” Nyssa suddenly exclaimed. “What if I hurt them? Made their distress ultimately fatal!”

“These cats have been in agony for awhile now and there aren’t any fresh wounds,” Ruby reassured Nyssa, “you poor little baby,” she cooed to the one cradled in her arm. “You’re my little goth cat, aren’t you?” The dark kitten yawned and snuggled into Ruby. 

“Mr Gold,” Nyssa asked, “if these cats turn out well, you will promise to look for homes for them?”

Tilting his head down so he could see the white kitten he was holding Mr Gold smiled: “You never know,” his eyes lit up, “I may keep them all for myself!”

♥x♥x♥x♥x♥

Slamming the door shut to her office, Regina threw her briefcase on her desk and snarled as she stormed up to the liquor tray. It was times like this she regretted not being able to keep her gift. One thing she did not regret was making Snow White suffer. Even though there was so much she could do Regina knew when to time revenge. It was like good comedy, say the punchline too long after the set up it fell flat, saying it too quickly led to confusion. Neither were satisfactory.

Shaking her head Regina poured herself a stiff whiskey: “Drinking is bad for your health dear Regina!” 

“You!” Regina snarled whipping her head around. “Why are you here?”

“You do realise I have given you an answer to your problem?”

“Really?” Regina smirked gulping down the rest. “ _You_ said she was a pushover,” she pointed the glass in his direction, “ _You_ said she was sweet,” Regina took a slow step forward, “ _You_ said she was useless.”

“I do not recall saying those words,” her companion sighed. “I _recall_ I described her as pretty, that she had little understanding of Earth customs, and would not hurt a fly!”

Regina arched an eyebrow at the man before her. If he were part of her realm she may have considered him as a husband: “Same thing!” she sneered as she turned around and put the empty glass back on the silver tray. “It turns out your maiden in distress is actually quite capable of speaking up for herself,” Regina tapped her fingers on the tray. Catlike grace Regina stalked around her desk to sit on her chair. “Looking after herself and can actually use a gun better than my last Sheriff.”

“Your last Sheriff was a puppy!”

“He was _my_ puppy!” Regina swung around fiercely defending Graham.

“It was not I that killed him,” her friend stated coolly. Regina snorted at his accurate statement, “so, she met your challenge. What is the matter with that? She is bound to stay, which means the Doctor is _also_ going to stay.”

“What is it with you and this Doctor?” 

“Why do you despise Mary Margaret so much?”

With a wicked grin Regina looked at the square-jawed, bearded man opposite her: “Touché!”

“Do I detect some difficulty?”

“Unfortunately,” Regina ground her teeth, “it seems Mr Gold has taken somewhat of a shine for the young cat!”

“Is he going to be a hindrance?”

“I sorted out this little difficulty out before,” Regina smirked, “I can do so again.”

“No,” the man said. “If she has her attention on someone else it means the Doctor is left vulnerable. This Mr Gold has fallen into the plan unwittingly.”

“Without a deal?” Madam Mayor licked her lips as her eyes lit up with a gleam that would have frightened any other being. “Perhaps you are right. It is no matter of mine that Gold becomes a puddle at the first pair of big blue eyes he comes across,” Regina sat back flicking her hair out of her face.

“Nyssa is more than just a pair of big blue eyes. I watched her grow up. Every minute of her life did not go unnoticed by me.”

“So why is she not with you?”

“I wanted her to be,” the man sighed. “I was thinking of saving her for myself until the Doctor showed up.”

“You really hate this Doctor,” Regina smiled. 

“My life would be his death!” the man snarled leaning forward. “But as a rather talented _Maestro_ I can rewrite things, change certain events, modify history.”

“I need to see some proof before I strike a deal with you, _Maestro_!” Regina also leaned forward their faces an inch apart. Sizzling with a coordinated deceptive intrigue Regina realised this man was actually quite desirable. If Henry was not due any time soon she would have ripped his odd tunic off his body and had him then and there.

Smirking as he read her thoughts, the Maestro brought out a pad of what looked like ordinary paper and a pen.

“Add this” he said after he ripped a sheet out. “to your son’s book,” with a bow of her head Regina took the paper, “I feel it is befitting of the story you wish to change.”

“How?”

“I will leave you to figure that one out, dear Regina,” the Maestro stood up. When he reached the door he turned around and winked, “you can do what you want with what I have written - it is up to you!”

With that he walked out of the room leaving Regina staring at the sheet of paper - some words were changed from one story. Some very important words. Shaking her head Regina took the book out from the drawer in her desk and found the spot where it would fit perfectly. This was no ordinary paper - somehow the words changed on the book.

Stunned, Regina blinked, what power was this? Examining it closely Regina could see nothing suspicious from this piece of paper. No, it looked like ordinary wood pulp. 

Yet the words _changed_ in the book. 

“Oh this is going to be good!” Regina smirked sitting back with her arms folded, “I cannot wait to see how this plays out!”


	4. The Trickster

Birds tweeted high in the sapphire sky. Painted by the bright luminescent sun dazzling her brilliance upon the world. Particularly the emerald green leaves of the acres of forest below her. Miles and miles of nothing but densely packed trees as far as the eagle could see with her yellow eyes. Not that she minded of course as she swooped down on something fresh. A mouse scurried as fast as it could to the nearest hiding post but the eagle caught the rodent and practically swallowed it down in one go. Now she was fed she had more energy to hunt for her chicks.

Just one scene of death and the inevitable circle of life he liked to watch from the perch on his tree, humming his little laugh he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared again on the ground. Well, he sighed, any moment now destiny was about to run her course as the two people were to meet who would help him fulfil his plan. Not that either would be aware of this at the time. Right now, one had just slain a dragon and the other was nothing more than a forest dweller picking rich peoples pockets to survive.

One mistake made him into this. No, two - three, four maybe five or six hundred mistakes but no more than that. Tick tock, he sighed with a smile. Come on, I want to taste that feeling in my mouth of when everything falls into plan. The wheels on the coach, he sang inside his head. Humming that laugh again as the anticipation was terrific in the air. Buzzing like a bee he began to do a little one two three dance and swirled around - it was not so much fun dancing by himself. Though he had become used to his solitude. The main error was asking that man for ‘the girl!’ Why had he done that? Oh yes, he sighed, because he could make gold. The bitterness of power took over from the joy of two future’s colliding. Momentarily he became slightly drowned in that sorrow filled pit of his heart.

A fox snuffled by his foot; he was almost tempted into turning it into a hairbrush. Instead, he bent down; flicked his cloak aside and knelt down to it: “Hello, dearie,” he said, “my name is … ah ah ah,” the fox waggled its nose close to the man’s finger, “here!” the man reached around and pulled out some carcasses for her from somewhere about his person, “take that home to your little kiddies.”

Gratefully the fox took the corpses into her mouth and trotted off. If she could have spoken she would have said: You are a kind man. My children do need feeding. I wish I knew how to send a thank you note.

What the fox did do was turn around, give the odd looking human being a glance of appreciation and left him alone.

Destiny was becoming like a kettle; never boiled when you could hear the whistle. What was taking it so long? “Come on,” the man felt sick in his stomach. “I am a maestro at this, you must be meeting her now!”

Suddenly something happened, a large dull thunk in his mind and he grabbed at his heart. No, he thought, what was she up to this time? There were days when he regretted giving her that book - actually the more he knew her the more the days turned to weeks, then months, then years. No, he was giving her too much credit. Could it possibly be something had gone wrong in his calculations? That was impossible. He was never wrong. Never!

Purple fog encompassed him as he decided to find out for himself what the young pretentious bitch was up too - if anything was interfering with his centuries long plan he would really let loose a canon of magic fireballs at the nearest village (nothing personal) he could find. Hmm, maybe save the children first. It was not their fault he was angry. Possibly the women. One or two may be pretty enough to keep in his own domain.

Moments later he materialised elsewhere in that part of the Kingdom. No less Enchanted and not one he cared to be too much in because this was Regina’s territory. How he wanted to twist her eyes out of her head sometimes! Shuddering at what he considered his 300th mistake, no make her his 450’th, he sat atop a tree and looked down below.

As Princess Snow was positioned where she should be, (she was real royalty whatever Regina might think), was hiding behind a tree to ambush the Shepherd Prince as he was expecting her too. A blonde man in some very strange apparel happened upon the scene to his left. What a pup, he sneered. Observing with satisfaction that the intruder into destiny looked lost and bewildered.

With a silent tap of his hand on his thigh the Watcher slunk closer up to the unforeseen human by appearing on a lower branch on a nearer tree: “Nyssa,” the Watcher’s ears pricked up. What a lovely name. Though he wagered she looked like a goat. “Where are you?” he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around vaguely annoyed. “Come to think of it,” he sighed, “where am I?” Thankfully, Snow was intent on her task. Robbing the rich took an awful lot of concentration. Besides the worried stranger’s cry was not quite the tally ho yell but more akin to loud exasperation. The Watcher panned the scene from his high vantage point: “If Nyssa is hurt I shan’t ever forgive myself.”

Oh sweet, the spy thought, very sticky sweet. Forgive me if I do not cry. I can’t! What is this Nyssa anyway? Humming quietly the Watcher tried to find any traces of another intruder in the air. “Now, we landed that way and I have been walking for about 30 minutes,” the stranger pointed further along the path in a north westerly point. The spy licked his lips and followed the odd looking fellow’s hand. “We were walking along and she thought she heard something whimper in pain - I told her not to but she went to investigate and I have not seen her since, I was sure she walked down this way.”

Thank you for the pointers, the spy sighed as he now had proper co-ordinates. Ah, he got her. Or rather he caught her scent. Violet and sandalwood, he sighed. Beautiful. Though he still held out no hope of this poor young thing being either human, a woman or pretty! The blond man danced up and down on his heels and toes for awhile: “Why do they never stay where I tell them too?” The spy rolled his eyes. Bored of the stranger but not of the scent. Ah, definitely a young woman, he finally deduced, the pheromones never lied. Then again, as far as he was concerned, most women were young.

Finally the blond puppy saw Snow and tapped her on the shoulder. The spy thought to take action but Snow would perceive magic and run. There were times it was better to hide it out. The stranger, whom he had not foreseen, smiled: “Hello, I don’t suppose you’ve seen my friend anywhere?” he said.

To her credit Snow rolled her eyes and ambushed the carriage anyway. Killing the guards. As the man had predicted. Smoothly accomplished, the spy smiled. The grin became a slight grimace as the Watcher notice the bizarrely dressed intruder follow after Snow. Satisfaction took the spy’s blackened heart as Snow pinched the Shepherd Prince’s purse. Then Snow grabbed the odd stranger’s hand and rushed him into hiding underneath the ferns and bushes the other side of the road waiting for the carriage to be out of sight before she let herself be seen. Moments later they emerged and stood on the embankment. The cape had drooped off Snow’s head. Both looked shocked and the male was a little dumbfounded.

Idiotically all the stranger could gasp out was: “You’re a woman!”

“Nice of you to notice,” Snow said drily.

“Sorry, but I always thought Highwaymen were … men.”

“Who are you?”

“I am the Doctor,” he held his hand out, “who are you?”

“Snow White,” she took the hand, “look,” she said placing her quiver over her body. “We don’t have all day those were Royal Guards so we have to run.”

The Doctor stopped her: “Look,” he said putting his hands in his pockets, “I have lost a friend.”

“Is there a reward poster out for her?” Snow enquired. “What village is she from?”

“Um, Traken,” the Doctor sounded somewhat dazed. Ugh, the Watcher was only sticking around to get a description of the missing accomplice to this Doctor. Their unseen companion sneered. “Look, she is young and .... and,” the Doctor stammered and finished rather lamely. “I miss her!”

The spy moved to the ground behind a tree on the left hand side of the road, to hear the nuance and tone. If things did get nasty he’d have to magic the blond halfwit elsewhere. This man clearly loved his friend more than he was aware of. What sort of name was the Doctor? “Sorry, Doctor,” Snow sighed. “Not heard of that village.”

“It’s more of a Kingdom.”

“Well, the world is a big place,” Snow said, “what did you do to make her run away?”

“Nothing - I think,” the Doctor shook his head. “We had words I think,” the Doctor reached his hand around the back of his head and scratched his crown, “I am not sure,” he sighed, “she is such an even tempered woman,” he gazed into Snow’s eyes, “I need her,” was all he could say. Yuck, the spy thought, too soppy! The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, “I do not know how I got here myself,” he frowned and shrugged his shoulders. Then he paid proper attention at Snow. She was beautiful. “Please, tell me where I can go to look for her?” Helplessly the Doctor gazed wildly around just in case she had somehow found him, “just direct me to a figure of authority - a sheriff perhaps?”

“I….” Snow turned and yelled look out before ducking an arrow pushing the Doctor to the ground, “I said we better run. Come on!” she grabbed his now very muddy hand and dragged him down the depths of the forest.

Their unseen third party followed them. Popping from one tree branch to the next. They stopped at a particularly dense part of the woods: “Sorry!” the Doctor exclaimed. “For eulogising,” The Doctor puffed out rather dejectedly, “Nyssa, well, she is just very important to me.”

If the spy had not caught her perfume he would not be hanging around eavesdropping on this idiotic man and his soppy conversation for as long as he had. Come on, describe her you fool.

Snow’s eyes showed deepest sympathy as she took her gourd out and drank deeply; offering some to the Doctor afterwards: “What does she look like?” she said softly.

Thank you, the Watcher thought, I knew I liked you for a reason. The spy cupped a hand over his ear to get the fullest sense of the words so he could truly picture this lovely scented, lost, lonely young woman.

“Hmm, she reaches up to here on me,” the Doctor placed his hand just above where his heart would be, “long thick wavy honey gold bright hair that comes beyond her shoulders, she has taken to wearing it up. Soft pale complexion. Eyes like a sky in May and fairly um thin in the waist. In a mostly purple velvet top with puffed out sleeves with purple velvet trousers.”

“Not seen anyone that fits that description,” Snow sighed, “look your best bet would be to get someone to draw a likeness of her, get it printed and distributed and,” she brought out one of her many daggers as she was going to hunt for food, “oh and offer a reward.”

“But I have no money.”

Hmm, the man curled his finger around his chin. Smiling with his back against the tree. So the scenario did not go as planned but he could offer this Doctor, and his rather almost attractive sounding companion, some help. Money was not a problem for him. No, he had something else in mind.

“What is the girl’s name again?”

“Nyssa.”

“Nyssa… ”

“Just Nyssa,” The Doctor sighed, “look I know she can defend herself,” Snow sat down on the floor and leaned against a tree, “but I still have a duty of responsibility to her. Her world fell apart due to one of my kind.”

“She will _need_ to be able to defend herself in these woods,” Snow sighed. “All right, I can help you find her but you have got to promise to change what you’re wearing. You stick out like a bulbous wart on an old drunk’s nose!”

“Charming!” the Doctor huffed.

“Hmm, that’s a better name for you actually.”

The other party pondered on what his next move should be. Yes, he ought to go home and use the mirror to search for this young maiden himself. Before Regina finds her. Let’s face it, he hummed his high pitched laugh, I am the lesser of the two evils. Well, sort of!

PUFF - a swirl of purple smoke - a slight spark and a broken twig, he had left the scene.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

“Ah, home sweet empty home!” he said sarcastically. “What a delight to have no one welcome me.”

Purposefully he strode up to the banqueting hall. Stood in front of the mirror by the chipped cup. With a click of his fingers the mirror brought the image up of Snow and the Doctor setting up camp together. Remembering where he had been and where the Doctor had pointed to, the mirror blurred into focus - no. Maybe to the left. Right then. No! Changing tack he decided to go across a little accessed pathway further in the north westerly direction. Taking in a theatrically deep breath he pulled his full concentration on the scent, pheromones, description and clothing. Where are you, you little minx? He rocked on his heels keeping his hands held in front of him. Come out, come out wherever you … Ah! He grinned as he opened his eyes and clicked his gnarled fingers, flicked his wrist; “There you are, dearie,” he sighed, “all wost and awone,” he tilted his head to one side as he watched her stumble around. Scrapes on her hands, a few scratches on her cheeks and leaves in her hair had suggested she had fallen a few times.

A very young woman indeed, he smirked. Another wrist flick and he zoomed further in and turned the sound on: “Doctor!” she shouted gazing wildly about the ever darkening path,“DOCTOR!” he watched her trip over a crooked tree root. Landing in a thump on the floor. Wincing as she tried to get up but her leg buckled beneath her. Realising she could not get up Nyssa ended up clawing desperately at fallen twigs and earth trying to raise herself back up. “Doctor,” she scrunched her face but carried on through her pain further down the dwindling way. Soon there would not be a path. “Where are you?” she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

The pain was now so much. With pity he almost stepped through the mirror and grabbed her then and there but he had a plan in mind. Even vulnerable women were not enough to stop him when he had a deal in mind. Hardening his resolve he observed how determined Nyssa was. Dragging her injured leg behind her she moved forward clutching at tree branches. Eventually he could see that Nyssa was becoming sickened with pain. Wait? He inched further and narrowed his eyes. Another tree root hidden by the shadow and foliage was threatening to snare the same ankle.

The idea of her suffering further pain was unthinkable to him. A side long look at the chipped cup he smiled. Not this time! With a click of his fingers Nyssa had disappeared. A gentle smile replaced his smirk as he saw how pretty she actually was. Even covered in blood, dirt and bruises Nyssa held grace, dignity and tenacity.

Now he could relax. Bewildered Nyssa found herself lying down on the edge of a roadway. With a smile he turned to the chipped cup resting on the pedestal again: “Doctor?” she asked - he made sure her voice echoed. This would be so much fun, he did his little humming laugh. He liked _this_ unexpected stranger. Not so bizarrely dressed. Definitely finer to look upon. Most certainly a worthy successor. “I think I shall enjoy the play,” he smiled seating himself on the edge of his dining table picking up a bowl of cashew nuts, “I shall enjoy this immensely!”

“Shshshshsh!” Snow came scrambling through the flora, “down here,” she said.

“Thank goodness,”Nyssa said. “I cannot move.” Hurriedly Snow rushed out of the foliage and helped the young woman up supporting her down the steep incline, “Nyssa, by the way.”

“My name is Snow White,” the fallen Princess said, “the Doctor has been worried sick about you.”

“Oh I am so pleased he is safe,” the spy rolled his eyes. “Somehow we got separated,” the young woman sighed. “Not even sure how we got here,” Nyssa looked at her new friend. “You’re beautiful!” she gasped.

“Thank you,” Snow blushed, “and you are bleeding,” Snow said sympathetically, “the Doctor said you thought you heard something crying?”

“I am not entirely certain on anything, Snow,” Nyssa smiled through her pain, “I was on my own, I was not even sure the Doctor was here. We can get separated at times, sometimes for months!”

Smiling, Snow continued supporting Nyssa to the camp, “Look who has stumbled our way,” she said and Nyssa’s whole countenance glowed at the very sight of the Doctor. The spy threw the bowl on the floor. Boring. “Of course the pwetty stwangers would like each other. Almost time to rewrite the play!”

“Nyssa!” the Doctor cried warmly also truly lighting up in her presence. “You are limping,” quickly he rushed round to prop Nyssa’s other side up.

“I am fine,” Nyssa said lying badly, “where are we?”

“The Enchanted Forest,” Snow White said setting her down against a tree on a particularly thick protruding root, “tricksters, magicians and all sorts of uncanny beings reside here so be careful.”

“I do not believe in magic!” Nyssa said stoutly. Her ankle was feeling worse by the minute.

Now, the man smirked hopping off the table, time for my grand entrance.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

“OH BELIEVE IN IT, DEARIE!” a high pitched voice said. Nyssa swung her head around, “YOOHOO!” he whistled, “Up here, sweetheart.” Nyssa managed to twist her head and saw something sit high atop the tree she was resting under. Suddenly it disappeared, Nyssa was looking around again: “Right in front of you, dearie!” Nyssa stared straight ahead. A man stepped forth from a puff of purple smoke wearing a dark red velvet robe, tight black leather trousers, and blood red shirt with frilly cuffs that was open at the throat down in a v shape towards the rib cage; “because here,” he sighed dramatically. “It exists!” he bowed his head. “And I,” he glanced up from his genuflected position, “am particularly expert at the craft, maiden fair!”

“Wh ... Who are you?” Nyssa asked edging further back against the rough bark of the tree trunk. He scared her but she was not sure if it was the same kind of fear as she had for the Melkur or when she was almost thrown off the roof of that English Estate. Somehow there was something about this man that excited her.

“Oh so sorry,” the man purred in perfect English tones, “w **H** ere are my manners,” the man flourished his hands in a circle before elegantly bowing in front of her for a second time, spreading his legs apart and bending his waist. “Rumpelstiltskin, at your service!” he rolled the ‘R’ along with the wrist dramatically and then pumped his eyebrows up and down, “otherwise known as the Dark One.”

Snow narrowed her eyes: “How did …”

“Never mind your Highway Robberyness,” Rumpelstiltskin said, “the question you should be asking yourself is,” Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind Snow, she smelled pretty good too, “is the man,” here he pointed at the Doctor, “trustworthy?”

“Seems decent to me,” Snow murmured. Nyssa inched her hand in the air hoping the Doctor would take the hint. Thankfully he did and took hold of it. “Genuinely concerned for his friend and speaks well.”

“Ah yes,” Rumpelstiltskin glared at the two people. The man was sickeningly handsome. Rumpelstiltskin had hoped there was a wart on his ear. “So, introduce me to these two new friends of yours.”

“The Doctor,” Snow indicated the blond puppy. “and Nyssa.”

“Charmed,” Rumpelstiltskin purred gazing at Nyssa, “it is a rare treat to see a sweet young Lady such as yourself Nyssa of Unknown Lands!”

Snow narrowed her eyes at Rumpelstiltskin then turned her gaze to her new companions, “This is the Trickster I was warning you about.”

“Tut tut, Snow White - we have to show politeness to our elders, do we not?” his accent became Scottish towards the end of that sentence. Nyssa wished he would make his mind up. “I am more Elder than anyone in this whole world!”

“Look,” The Doctor said. “We are not here to cause trouble. My friend and I do not know how we came to be here and we have no intention of staying. So,” he smiled. “Pleased to meet you and all that but whatever it is you came here to do I am afraid I may not be able to help you.”

“Och, I do not know whether to shed tears oOt of mine eyes or laugh with mine mouth,” Rumpelstiltskin teased. “What you should have said was,” he paced around the fire, “how I,” a finger pointed to his throat, “can help you!” the same finger now pointed at the Doctor.

“All right, have it your way,” the Doctor sighed, “how can you help us?”

Why does everyone fall for that trick? Snow sighed. It seemed to be the natural response. Now Rumpelstiltskin was going to broker a deal with the Doctor.

“You two are lost,” Rumpelstiltskin said walking in circles in front of the Doctor and Nyssa, stalking them like prey, “neither of you belong here and that makes me somewhat,” he disappeared and -reappeared by Nyssa’s side - she jumped a little with a slightly surprised cry, “ten-der-hear-te **d** ,” he murmured enunciating each syllable in the word slowly in her ear. Heart in her throat Nyssa turned only to find his strange eyes looking intently at her, “Hello dearie!” he grinned flashing his rotting teeth. “You’re quite pretty aren’t ya?”

Not revulsed, that was a first. Even Belle was sick at the sight of him when they met. Yet Nyssa blushed when he called her pretty. Was that the first time someone said something like that to her? That he found hard to believe; “He- He - Hello,” she stammered in a whisper. “Sir,” remembering her own manners.

Sir, he loved that. No one had _ever_ called him that.“So,” he said standing behind Nyssa’s shoulder. Resting his elbow above her. His scaly, wrinkled hand pointing down to the top of her head. Cheekily he wiggled the tip of his longest finger tickling her scalp. Quickly he lowered his arm and started threading his dark claws through her hair, “I thought to myself,” he turned his gaze to the Doctor but stayed at Nyssa’s side, “what if I helped these two young people find whatever it is they are looking for?”

Snow narrowed her eyes: “Don’t listen to him, Doctor,” she advised harshly. “I can help you. I have a friend who can help you.”

“How?” Nyssa gulped. Snow realised he was targeting the young woman. “It would be wonderful if you could help us,” her warm tones of appreciation and gratitude almost made him re-consider. Unfortunately, she was too good to pass up manipulating. “We are out of our depth, Sir.”

The Doctor scowled, he had just remembered where he had heard the name Rumpelstiltskin before. “NO, Nyssa!” he said sternly, “we can rely on each other, we have done so before now in stickier situations.”

Once he had Nyssa in his power Rumpelstiltskin flicked his wrists and charmed the Doctor’s lips tight shut. Snow scowled.

“What have you done to him?” Nyssa cried pushing Rumpelstiltskin away from her so she could stand up but cried out in pain and fell on her back. “Please,” she turned and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin by his shirt front, “what has The Doctor done to you?” her earnest pleas almost softened his heart but he was not called the Dark One for nothing. “Please, sir,” she whimpered. “Stop it, please!” tears started to brim around her lids.

“I was allowing you the opportunity to make your mind up,” the demon said plainly. “He strikes me as the kind who likes the sound of his own _opinion_ ;” he grabbed Nyssa’s arm by her wrist. “What about yours?” Now his gaze was earnestly peering into her soul. Nyssa left her mouth wide open. With his middle finger he pushed her jaw up. The loud struggle of the Doctor made Rumpelstiltskin silence him properly “I would not do that if I were you, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, “you may tear your lips off your pwetty fwawess face.”

Immediately the Doctor offered his darkest scowl as his cheeks swelled up like a puffer fish: “Please,” Nyssa begged as she grabbed Rumpelstiltskin’s hand earnestly gripping it. Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to one side as her beautiful eyes gazed into his reptilian like orbs, “please, restore The Doctor’s speech to him!”

“Is his voice really that important?” Rumpelstiltskin said nonchalantly, “does it utter wisdom and kindness? Is his voice verrrily melodious in song, perhaps?” the Scottishness threw Nyssa off for a minute. Why could he not decide where he was from? “Is it the voice of thousands?”

“Yes,” Nyssa said, “yes it does, his voice saves civilisations. Kings, Governments, Justices of the Peace revere him,” the sob was beginning to crack in her throat, “the tradesmen, weavers, bakers - down to the poorest of the poor in many eons of time,” she lowered her head and rested her forehead on the back of his hand, “everyone reveres the Doctor,” tears fell down her cheeks; he felt them fall on his skin, “my father aside - he is the kindest; wisest, man I have ever known.”

Rumpelstiltskin tilted her chin up and watched her tears decorate her porcelain features. “I am not a villain, I can make the Doctor speak again,” he said as he whipped a handkerchief out from his sleeve. Tenderly, Rumpelstiltskin dried her tears, “with pleasure!”

Gulping down the remainder of her plea Nyssa whispered: “Thank you.”

“Ah ah ah,” Rumpelstiltskin wiggled a reproving finger in front of her face. “I said nothing about this being free,” Nyssa widened her still shining eyes, “I have a trade. Like all tradesmen I have a price!”

“But I have no money,” she sighed, as her fingers inched towards her gold brooch, “except this trinket. I will give this with all my heart to have the voice of thousands speak once again.”

“I have no use fer trinket’s now!” Rumpelstiltskin giggled leaning closer to her. The tips of their noses were touching and he gave her his dirtiest grin. “I do, however, have use for a companion.”

“Nyssa, don’t you dare,” Snow said rushing towards Rumpel with her arrow already notched into her bow but Rumpelstiltskin had managed to turn the arrow into fat, wiping her hands hurriedly on her trousers Snow continued: “Nyssa, there are other ways.”

“Like what?” Nyssa said hopefully turning to look at Snow, “can _you_ release his tongue?”

“No but there are others,” Snow said kindly, “other practisers of magic. Ones that will require gold.”

“Like whom may I ask;” Rumpelstiltskin said in a now affected over the top Eton style posh voice, “like perhaps your Stepmother,” with a wicked gleam highlighted by the fire he purred, “Regina, the Queen of this fair land?”

Nyssa watched as she saw the Doctor try to sign and gesture no to her. Exaggerating his movement the Doctor put his hand to his ear and pointed at Snow as an indication for Nyssa to listen to Snow. “I was thinking, the Blue Fairy,” Snow White said with an air of defiance.

“Really?” Rumpelstiltskin said sarcastically, “the wee Blue Feerie is it noo?” Nyssa looked between the pair, “even she expects a price!”

With a heavy sigh Nyssa saw the crestfallen look on Snow’s face. Truthfully, Nyssa disliked animosity and the longer the conversation went on, the more oxygen the Doctor was running out of; lowering her eyelashes Nyssa realised she had to hear Rumpelstiltskin out. The Doctor’s eyes were beginning to bulge from their sockets.

“Sir,” Nyssa began politely, as her heart beat hard in her chest making her feel sick; “Please, Mr Rumpelstiltskin, I just want the Doctor to speak again.”

“ _Mr_ Rumpelstiltskin?” he said in a very high extremely prominent Scot’s tone, “this is someone you could learn from your Royal Robberyness!” he grinned at Snow who just stiffened her jaw in defiance. Once he chastised Snow, Rumpelstiltskin pulled his attention back on Nyssa.“You learn quickly for a bairn,” he complimented Nyssa.

Now to impress! Out of nowhere, with a flourish of his wrist, Rumpelstiltskin produced a scroll contract. Shortly after a quill popped into his other hand.

“How - How did you do that?” Nyssa asked awestruck.

“Magic,” he said, “the thing you do not believe in,” Nyssa bowed her head humble enough to know when she had been mistaken. Now Rumpelstiltskin’s smile reached the tips of his ears, “I have no one in my stately home and no one to impart my knowledge too,” Snow had run to the Doctor and offered a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Rumpelstiltskin’s attention was entirely on Nyssa. Standing by her side he gazed fondly at Nyssa’s profile. Almost tenderly, Rumpelstiltskin reached a hand across her face and stroked the tips of his fingers along her jawline. “I would like an apprentice,” Rumpelstiltskin continued whispering in her ear, “one to teach and train. Ter impart me verrrrry wisdom ter!” he purred in another Scot’s dialect. “You have greatness within your petite little frame,” Nyssa felt fixed to the spot as he poured more words into her ear, “also, I cannot help but notice you have wee similarities to a young woman I once knew.”

“Nyssa,” Snow said as a final attempt. “Don’t you dare sign that contract!”

“But,” Nyssa said finally finding her voice, “if I sign this I still don’t get to hear the Doctor’s voice.”

“Oh yes,” Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers together, “that’s the catch, lassie. You sign you won’t hear him speak,” suddenly he popped in a puff of smoke only to appear on her other side, making sure he was closer towards Nyssa. Jumping a little at the action Nyssa turned. Their faces were so close his nose was resting on her cheekbone, “you don’t sign you won’t hear him speak,” he giggled, “one thing you have got to ask yourself, dearie,” he murmured in her ear but made sure the Doctor and Snow could hear him, “how can he speak again if you do _not_ sign?”

Glancing at the Doctor; who stood by helplessly as he could not speak or reason with Nyssa, and then at Snow who realised she was also as forlorn in her hope as the Doctor in not being able to offer an alternative to this Blue Fairy. Nyssa gritted her teeth and, with her heart in her mouth, she looked at the Trickster in front of her: “Where do I sign?” she sighed.

“There,” he indicated an empty line with the point of the quill, “and there,” he directed to another blank space. “Two signatures for two deals.”

“Two deals?” Snow gasped, “she only wants to free the Doctor’s speech!”

“Two Deals, Highway Princess,” Rumpelstiltskin snarled as he turned his head, “one to free the Doctor’s speech and become my apprentice in payment - the second,” he slowly turned his head back towards Nyssa, “will come clear in the future.”

The crackle of the fire was the only sound to be heard as this sunk in on the trio: “My father taught me never to sign without reading the fine print first.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Rumpelstiltskin shook his head: “Your father was a very wise man,” he murmured, “but if ya want yer friend ter remain **moot** , you mus’nae rrrread the contrrract!” his impish voice said threateningly quiet - growling like a cat who had just seen their arch nemesis.

“All right,” Nyssa said taking the quill, “when I sign this you promise to leave the Doctor and Snow White alone?”

“With all my beating heart, dearie,” he simpered.

Reassured,Nyssa signed off her name twice ending them both with an elegant flourish . “Now that’s done,” he said rolling the contract by hand and pocketing the quill he clicked his fingers again and the Doctor breathed out a gasp of air.

“What have you made my friend do?” he growled.

“Och and we have a lion in the form of a man,” Rumpelstiltskin mocked in a Highlander accent, “well, can’t hang about all night chatting with ye,” he bowed and took Nyssa by her hand; “Nighty night, dearies,” with that he encircled Nyssa in the same purple smoke that he arrived in.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

They landed in his banqueting hall: Nyssa fell on the floor coughing. “What do you really want?” she asked. “Can I read the contract now?”

“Later, maybe,” he said. “As for what I want from ye,” he offered her his hand as the fall seperated them, “that is for me to know and you to find out,” he said helping her off the floor. “Come, I will show you where you can stay.”

“What about the Doctor, his knowledge far exceeds my own and he is much older than I,” Nyssa said, “why did you focus on me?”

“Because you are fairer to look upon,” he said after he walked to the pedestal, picking the chipped cup up.

“Seriously?”

“All right, you are _seriously_ fairer to look upon!” she tried not to laugh, something told her she should hate this man. Yet she could not. Mind you, Nyssa finds hatred a fairly foreign notion. “All teasing aside,” he said mournfully. “I need to try and see if I ought to have done things differently.”

“With whom?” Nyssa asked.

“Many people,” he said quietly.

Nyssa limped around the pedestal and saw how tenderly he held the broken china: “Was this a possession of one of those people?”

“It is mine,” Rumpelstiltskin sighed, “but it was someone that made it far more valuable than anything else in this Castle.”

Gently Nyssa wrapped her hands around his on the cup. Rumpelstiltskin looked up and saw her eyes widen: “You know - all you had to do was ask,” she whispered.

“I am Beast enough to know that no one does anything for me if I just utter _please_ ,” he said. “Let me show you to your bed.”

“Where?”

Do not repeat _that_ mistake, he thought with a sigh. He took her hand: “The bedchambers are this way,” he said with a smile. “Or we could share the same one.”

“No!” Nyssa exclaimed shocked he would even consider it. “I do not even know you!”

That was interesting, he thought. Why did she not recoil from the possibility he may have wanted to seduce her? Her only worry being that they were strangers rather than the way he looked: “See, I asked.”

Despite herself Nyssa laughed: “You did,” she said, “and in time … maybe …” she trailed off.

In time, maybe? Why would she say that? Even he could see this was an Angel. “You look like you have not had food,” he told her.

“I have not,” Nyssa sighed, “where are your kitchens so I can make something?”

“I said I wanted an Apprentice not a Slave and you are genuinely hurt.”

“So what about food then?”

“I can make food from here in the kitchen,” Rumpelstiltskin smiled, “just relax yer wee heid.”

“What about the Doctor?”

“Can he not look out for hisself?”

“I suppose…”

“Well then,” he said leading her up the stairs keeping one hand in hers and another around her waist to steady her as they walked up the many steps, “I’m lonely.”

“With all this estate and power?”

“What is the point if there is no one to share it with?”

“The point is,” Nyssa sighed, “the point is,” scrabbling around her brain for a better answer. Nyssa faltered and tried to find a clever response, “the point is,” a sigh, “is… well … pointless …”

“Which is precisely my point!”

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

The desperation showed in the Doctor’s eyes as he prowled around the fire. “Stop it, Doctor,” she said, “you’re making me nervous.”

“Forgive me if my worry causes you distress!” The Doctor said sarcastically, “but my friend has signed her life away to that Demon Trickster… Twice!”

“Unfortunately he is very persuasive,” Snow White sighed biting into some wood pigeon breast, “come, eat. You would not do your friend any justice if you do not take nourishment.”

“How can I eat when I am anxious?”

“Your anxiety does you great credit,” she said, “but what help will you be if you become so sick with worry you weaken yourself to such measure that you cannot fight to get her back.”

“Could we strike a deal with him?”

“After trying to advise Nyssa not to, what good would it do to do the very same thing?” reasoned Snow, “besides, I doubt he would participate. He seemed absolutely determined to have Nyssa.”

Shuddering with disgust, The Doctor grimaced: “She is supposed to rely on me!” he growled. Then he glanced at Snow’s sympathetic smile and calmed down. “I suppose I could try and eat,” the Doctor finally hitched his trousers up and sat down next to Snow. “How are we to keep warm?”

“Keep by the fire and use our bodies.”

“You mean close together?”

“It is for survival, Doctor Charming, nothing else.”

“That’s not…” she arched an eyebrow at him, “... Doctor Charming it is!”

“So where are you from?” Snow White asked. “You are not from these parts.”

“I am from Gallifrey.”

“Galafray?”

“No… Galley, as in ship, and Frey as in Freya.”

“GalleyFreya.”

“Close enough,” the Doctor sighed. “Has this Rumpelstiltskin ever had …”

“Women?” Snow sighed, “it is rumoured that he has had several,” shuddering at the thought she grimaced, “the thought of it sickens me to the pit of my stomach.”

“Nyssa has yet to be tested in her virtues,” the Doctor sighed, “a beast like that would take advantage of her sweet temper and honest heart.”

Snow said nothing as she continued nibbling her wood meat - she offered the Doctor the spare breast. Finally, with a sigh of resignation; the Doctor took the victual offered and began eating: “I suppose Nyssa can look after herself,” he said with an ungracious grunt, “just that I am so used to caring for her that I do not want to let her go!”

“Is she your true love?”

“True… No,” The Doctor shook his head, “NO nothing like that is going on.”

Shame, Snow thought. “Does she have a true love?” Snow White enquired.

“No, she’s only 18.”

How could that be? Snow frowned. Such a beautiful, polite, lovely young woman - in the short time Snow knew Nyssa it was clear that she was the sister Snow never had. Sadly Snow shook her head. Now the only man to have taken an interest in her is Rumpelstiltskin. May the heavens help her! “Forgive me but that is the age when one starts to find love.”

“Nyssa has not had much time to find love.”

Snow handed the Doctor a bowl of berries and he tucked into them: “Not even with you?”

The Doctor sighed: “Nyssa and I are not of the same species?”

“So you are a Unicorn and she is a Griffin?”

“Nothing like that, I can live multiple lifetimes and yet Nyssa cannot,” the Doctor sighed, “I WAS in love - had children - grandchildren - but I - I ran!”

“Why?”

“Because I did not want power,” The Doctor gazed steadily into the fire, “what did you do to be living underneath the canopy of the stars?”

“I ruined someone’s life,” Snow sighed, “I do not want to talk about it.”

“Then let us talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“I do not know I thought you had another subject in mind.”

“Like what?”

“Stars,” the Doctor said looking up at the sky, “I have not seen these patterns before,” he leant back with his arms underneath his head as he looked at the dazzling luminaries twinkling in the ebon expanse above, “do you know what they are called? Constellations, patterns - the Galaxy you reside in?”

“Right,” Snow smiled, mirroring the Doctor by laying on her back, also admiring the view, “well, I do not know what Galaxy I am in. Science - well - is not my forte.”

The Doctor turned his head as she did hers: “Well,” he sighed, “Nyssa loved science, and she has other qualities. Though she still needs a guiding hand,” Snow did not like that. If she was that clever she could be another dark power. In Rumpelstiltskin’s care she would almost certainly become like Regina and all the other’s before her. “I could be this world’s only Scientist!”

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

Nervously, Nyssa glanced around the bedchamber: “I sleep here?” she asked, “This is too opulent for me. I am just a Consul’s daughter,” she touched the beautiful dark wood four poster bed with forest green velvet drapes and several light mint green silk sheets covering a big mattress and soft duck feather pillows.

“Consul’s daughter?”

“My father was a Consulate,” Nyssa said. “This is a room fit for a Queen.”

“How powerful was your father?”

“I suppose people followed his command;” she said hugging the post to support her weight, “but that was because he ruled with fairness; kindness, and love.”

Rumpelstiltskin sneered. “Love!”

“Yes love, like the kind you must have had for that wonderful woman otherwise you would not have put the cup where you did.”

“Love does not happen for me, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin said airily, “That child confused a smile and a few nay, very small remarks, on how well she cooked - for love.”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes and glared at him: “You’re lying,” she said.

“I may be many things but I am not a liar!”

“I took a Psychic trace from that artfully beautiful vessel down there,” Nyssa sighed, “she is a very beautiful, caring and tender woman,” Nyssa’s eyes closed as she pictured the woman that belonged to the tender heart, Vaguely, she could hear her voice, “Thankfully, for her, not as much hair that I have,” with a sigh she continued, “but it is still soft and smells of fresh dewed spring grass…”

“STOP!” Rumpelstiltskin snarled. In a furious stride he grabbed her by the arms and violently shook her. Shook her so vehemently he was causing her more physical pain, “YOU LIE TO ME! YOU DECEIVE! YOU’RE PROPAGATING A FICTION!” Brave heart Nyssa, she sighed. Keep calm. He is heartbroken. “ALL YOU WOMEN DO IS SPEAK UNTRUTHS!” the anger was so much his mouth was starting to drip with saliva and every word he shouted in her face made his spit land in her eyes: “YOU. ARE. LYING!”

Finally Nyssa had enough and twisted one of Rumpelstiltskin’s wrists in a bone crunching circle until his back was turned. Smoothly, she then twisted his elbow and forced him down on his knees. Ignoring her own agony Nyssa bent her knee in his spine as her hands were in his hair. Firmly, but not harshly; she grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled his head back to her ribs: “Listen, Rumpelstiltskin;” she said in his ear as gently as she could, “I do not know your past with women,” her voice had now simmered to a scolding almost parental tone, “but to tar me with the same brush is unfair especially under such a short acquaintance,” a deep sigh issued forth cooling breath down his neck, due to her own physical pain, “I can assure you there are many things I am skilled at but lying is not one of them.” Nyssa let go off Rumpelstiltskin’s hair but kept his arm behind his back.

“As I was saying,” she sighed with exasperation. “The hair,” she continued, “smells of fresh dewed springy grass almost auburn in hue,” closing her eyes again she smiled and her voice became light and happy. “Eyes the warmth of bluebells. Her smile as refreshing as a cooling shade in a forest glade. Voice has a …” now she was slightly confused, “a twang I am familiar with but this world does not hold that country. Finally,” she pushed him forward letting go of his wrist. Rumpelstiltskin rolled around and sat on the floor with his knees crossed, “she _loves_ you. Loves you _dearly_.”

Rumpelstiltskin began to cry in his seating position on the floor rubbing his hands through his hair: “I’m sorry!” he snuffled.

Tilting her head to her side Nyssa limped up to the imp and gingerly sat down besides him trying not to distress her leg. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder she urged him to cry on her. His arm curled around her elbow as he gripped tightly on her bicep. Gently Nyssa rocked Rumpelstiltskin in her arms. “Your wife is out there, I feel it. Her psyche has patterned itself everywhere,” Nyssa rubbed his back. “Echoes of her love ring out all around.”

“She was not my wife,” he said, “could never be my wife.”

“Was … NO, is!”

“She died,” Rumpelstiltskin sniffed. “You can really hear her echoes?” he wiped his eyes and smiled through his tears. “Sorry, I am supposed to the Dark One!” he exclaimed bitterly. “Some Dark One, you managed to actually fight me?” he grinned. “You’re much stronger than you seem.”

“Not offended that you were beaten by a girl?”

“I am the Dark One, dearie. Not the Chauvinist Pig One. Besides,” he waggled his eyebrows up and down repeatedly, smiling mischievously, “you are not just a girl, you are Nyssa of Unknown Lands and my Apprentice.”

“You may be mostly dark,” Nyssa said taking hold of his hand, “but there is light within you. Something you are striving for,” her other hand was on his knee; “whatever it is you need help to get there. Now,” she winced trying to get up but he grabbed her by her waist and kept her on the floor, “so we are staying on the floor.”

“She was meant to be my slave,” the supposed Dark One said, “it was but brief and … painful I did not intend on falling in love.”

“Nobody does,” Nyssa sighed, “The Doctor is fond of a certain saying,” she bumped her shoulders against his with a smile, “It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all!”

“Has he loved?” Nyssa shrugged her shoulders: “But you love him?” he pointed an accusatory finger at her narrowed eyes. “Do you not.”

“I have great admiration for the Doctor but he is far too important to fall in love.”

“What kind of man is too important to fall in love?” his grin was back on his face, sparring was something he was much better at doing, “is this Doctor somehow impervious to love yet can be compassionate, how does he manage that I wonder?”

“What I meant was,” Nyssa narrowed her eyes at him, “The Doctor is a kind man who shoulders a huge responsibility.”

“I am the Dark One and I loved!”

“You’re Eighty percent Dark,” Nyssa sighed, “after all,” she reasoned, “does not a summer’s day still hold dark corners and does not the night sky possess a bright moon?”

“Are you in for a surprise, dearie.”

Leaning in closer she pressed her lips against his ear. “I have a feeling I am in for several,” Nyssa whispered playfully.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed at her response: “I feel we are going to spar well.”

“So when you say you want an Apprentice what do you mean?”

“I am a lonely man in a big house and awesome power. You are a young woman who I sense has great Craft within you and all you need is a Guide to show you the way,” Nyssa lowered her eyelashes and gulped, “there is no such thing as Magic, you may think even now.”

“It’s - It’s not that,” she stuttered, “it is just that I do not like having the powers I do possess. I would rather be like my friend Tegan.”

“What’s a Tea-Gan?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“Tegan is a human friend,” Nyssa sighed, “she is the closest thing to a best friend I have,” she admitted with a heavy heart, “she comes from a Planet called Earth. A Planet not highly advanced in Science and where people do not appear in puffs of purple smoke!”

“A land without magic? _You_ have been to the land without magic!”

“More than I care to,” Nyssa sighed, “but yes. I have indeed been to the land of no magic; Tegan and I met under tragic circumstances.”

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and took her hand in his noting with pleasure that she rose like a Lady even with her pain: “My home is your home,” he bowed to her. “I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends, Answer me something else,” Nyssa nodded, “do you have a true love somewhere?”

“I have not had any offers.”

“Why?”

“Too young, Maybe I am perceived as too innocent or possibly,” she sighed lowering her lashes again, Her voice wobbled with heartache, “I am not pretty enough for men to be attracted to me.”

“Impossible,” Rumpelstiltskin moved closer towards Nyssa and tilted her chin up standing twelve inches apart, “if I, a Beast, can see how gloriously you glow when you smile. How bright your eyes twinkle!” he wanted to kiss her. “Softly you speak how calm you are?” he lowered his own gaze and took her hands fully into his, “I fail to see how you have not broken many a young man’s heart.”

“No,” she sighed, “I do not think you are a Beast,” Nyssa looked up into his odd eyes. “Is having a true love important?”

“It could be dearie,” he said, “I will just have to make sure you have no dangers put upon you.”

“Well, you have not tried to kill me yet,” she smiled. “That is generally the norm.”

“You do not know what I am like. Or what I plan to do with you!” he sneered bobbing his head like a snake would. All he needed was a forked tongue. “What dark horrors are you concocting in your pretty little heid that the monster would do to ye?”

Gulping down her insecurity as he took a step further forward: “Maybe I do not,” she said bravely. Squaring her shoulders she kept her eyes on his. “In answer to your other question,” she tilted her head leaning against the bedpost in pain, “whatever it is clearly does not involve killing me - and I signed a contract for you to leave the Doctor alone. Twice!” Rumpelstiltskin arched an eyebrow and stood straight, “So as far as I am concerned you have to fulfill your part of the deal as I fully intend to honour my parts.”

“That I do, dearie,” he said moving his face close to hers, their noses touched at the tip, “Tell me, dearie, why do I not repulse you?”

Nyssa stared straight into his mesmerising topaz reptilian eyes. The tension was palpable. Bizarrely Nyssa just wanted to laugh. “My father brought me up to view a stranger as a friend you have yet to meet,” she said calmly, “also to never allow appearances to affect your judgement. The best way to measure a man,” she touched his cheeks with both her hands and pulled his forehead down to touch hers, her mouth dried up, “is by his actions,” Rumpelstiltskin felt a charge rush through him as he could sense her need to be a woman instead of a girl. Realisation dawned on him that this beautiful; untested, young soul actually believed he was not a beast. So much like her - he wanted to grab Nyssa’s heart metaphorically and keep it for himself, “like you could have done any number of horrible things to me by now,” she gazed deeply into his eyes. “Like, imprison me. Beat me up for being beautiful. You could have turned me into a mechanical monster and made me forget who I really am,” with a sad sigh and another tear from her eyes which he caught on his finger, “But would you destroy an entire race?”

“Not without warning,” he whispered keeping his own hands to himself though he could easily hug her towards him, “I would at least save the women and children first.”

“Would you make me kill my best friend?”

“This Tea-Gan?”

“No, another friend,” Nyssa sighed sadly, “Would you take the form of a kind loving father and turn into a…” she could feel his eyes burning into hers: “Oh!” she said, “sorry you…”

“Do not fret, dearie,” he said as he moved away from her, “I let you see a touch. You will not find it so easy in the future.”

“You _were_ a man once,” she said. “Inside of you that man still exists!”

“Possibly dearie, possibly!”

“The monster I was talking about killed my father completely,” Nyssa muttered. “You are not the Beast, He is!”

“What was his name?”

Shuddering Nyssa’s hands wrapped around his face as she hung her arms around his neck as it was her turn to cry on him - tenderly he leaned into her body and awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her waist: “I’m sorry, I did not mean to cry!” she wiped the tears, “I loved my world so much. My people.” her fingers were curled around the collars of his shirt. “My hopes and dreams. I miss the flowers, songs, dances,” the tears began coming thick and fast. They stood there, tenderly Rumpelstiltskin rested his chin on the top of her head. Tightly hugging Nyssa to his body. Allowing her own loss to be poured out: “My father called me Nyssie when I was a child. It was just us. My mother had died when I was very young,” her head was buried in the crook of his neck and she shivered out a contented sigh as his hands began rubbing up and down her back. “I’m really sorry,” she whispered. “I just need some more time.”

“We got all the time you need, dearie,” he whispered. “The offer is still open for sharing, you know?”

Laughing through her tears Nyssa reluctantly, and very slowly, parted from his embrace: “The answer is still no,” she brushed aside some of his crimped hair whilst he tenderly stroked down the side of her cheek following the tears, “I do not think I am good enough or perhaps in your terminology - bad enough - to be sharing a bed with you.”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. So it was her own insecurities that made her say no, and not his twisted evil countenance. Crocodile someone called him once. What did Nyssa think of him? What had … No, he still could not think her name. The moment he had found out about her death - was the time he had felt as if his own heart was ripped out and squeezed to dust.

“Nyssa,” he mumbled, “I understand your reluctance but I would not share my bed with anyone. You are special, I only bring special people to my castle.” He glanced into a reflection on a mirror. Nyssa hung her head and blushed. “In fact,” he continued, “I have a strong suspicion that we shall be sharing before the end of this first night.” Smirking as he watched her cheeks glow. Not even remotely revulsed. Well, how about that? A real woman! “I have been called many things in my long life,” she tilted her head looking at him in puzzlement. “What would you call me, from my appearance?”

Chewing the inside of her cheeks Nyssa thought about it for awhile: “As I said,” she sighed, “appearances do not matter to me.”

“Just for fun, why do I not make you recoil?”

“Why should you? Look,” she grabbed his wrist, “you are not handsome that is true. You are not slimy in texture, or rough to touch. You are not unfeeling. For some reason you make me laugh,” Nyssa smiled, “even though you may cause terror in the hearts of many - you are still capable of great kindness,” she took his chin in her fingers and directed his gaze towards hers: “you may exact your price as you have and will from me but you are … Rumpelstiltskin.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you are who you are and why should anyone change that?”

When it seemed he was not taking the message Nyssa swallowed down her nervousness and closed her eyes. Tiptoeing up she opened her eyes and bumped her lips on his, rushing her hands through his hair. Swift, tender and shyly Nyssa’s lips teased and massaged his. Breaking apart before it became too deep. “I hope that was clear,” she said awkwardly stepping away from him to sit on the bed due to her throbbing leg. “You are the first man I have kissed.”

Quikly he spun on his heel. Still the Beast. Not a True Love’s Kiss. For several moments Rumpelstiltskin stood with his back turned from her. Nyssa bit her lip worried if she had offended him. Agonisingly she waited whilst she watched him twiddling with his long thumbs behind his back. With a flourish he spun on his other heel: “Stand up!” he commanded. She did so! Without saying another word Rumpelstiltskin glanced her up and down. Eventually; he began muttering: “Yes,” he said placing his hands where her chest was, then lowering them to the curve of her waist, even feet apart the movements made Nyssa a little excited for what he was thinking, “Yes, the height,” he thought, “Just perfecting the mathematics in my mind.”

“What are you up to?” she asked.

Appearing not to hear Nyssa he continued to look her up and down. Once satisfied he winked: “A bit more magic, dearie!” he said. Turning on his heels like before, Rumpelstiltskin urged her forward by curling his finger over his shoulder. Clumsily, Nyssa hobbled to his side. “Open the wardrobe door.”

Squaring her shoulders Nyssa opened all the wardrobe doors - empty. Shoe rack clean. The same with the drawers - lined but devoid of items. “It’s all right I am used to the clothes I am in now.”

“You can’t live forever in the same apperal,” he whispered. “Close them.” Nyssa did, “Now,” he walked to the left side of the wardrobe.

“I guess you wish me to open it again?”

“Let’s play - What’s In The Wardrobe - shall we?” laughing Nyssa nodded: “Three correct answers and you will see your prizes. All three in under ten minutes a bonus question will be asked for a secret prize!” Nyssa felt as if her ribs would crack from the pressure of holding in her vocal joy: “Do you understand the rules?” she nodded and tried to take this seriously but the laughter was threatening to break out, “Nyssa of Unknown Lands - What is the colour you are wearing?”

Smiling Nyssa shook her head: “Purple!” she responded giggling.

“Correct, you may now see your prize!”

Tutting, Nyssa opened the door only to find it was filled to the brim with all sorts of accessories. Gloves of many colours and shades; various fabrics and patterns. Belts, buckles, and fascinators. Scabbards for daggers and bigger ones for swords. Hats and many pairs of leather tight boots in different dark shades. Velvet jackets and coats hung from above. “Wow!” she breathed.

“For the second prize,” he walked to the right side of the wardrobe; holding her hand, “what was the name of the woman who you claim you can sense echoes of?”

Closing her eyes smiling with joy Rumpelstiltskin noted with quiet realisation that to lose this maiden fair would be stupid. He was not stupid. He was going to give her everything she wanted. That was within his power. Glowing cheeks with dimples deeply etched into her face, to see her happy was making him feel happy; Nyssa was enjoying this: “Tick tock,” he whispered darkly.

“BELLE!” she said. “Her name was Belle,” with a sigh Nyssa’s face fell: “and she lived up to it too. No wonder you could not resist.”

“Indeed,” he said, “but do not be so harsh on yourself,” Nyssa opened her eyes, “for your name is just as lovely and suits thee well!” Yorkshire now? “Nyssa of Unknown Lands!” Nyssa opened this door and it was filled with silken gowns, dazzling shoes. Lovely shawls and beautiful hats. “Like her you also deserve the best!”

“All this is produced by _magic_?” she asked.

“For the third prize,” he stood in front of the double doors and drawers: “the penultimate question in our little game;” Nyssa could not stop giggling. This was fun and she could not remember the last time she had laughed like this. If her father could do magic this is the sort of thing he would do. “Is it better to do what is ethically right even though it could be morally wrong?”

Nyssa frowned. The game had taken a different turn. Whatever she answered it could be wrong. Twisting her mind around this conundrum she sighed eventually and opened her eyes: “If it means that the ethically right decision saves lives and the morally right one would destroy them then I would choose ethics over morals.”

He grinned: “Correct,” he stepped aside and she opened the double doors wide and saw a cornucopia of attire. The drawers were filled with bone wired corsets of darkly gothic style. Leather trousers that matched the belts. Handkerchief style skirts. Velvet blouses. Lace blouses. Silk skirts. Reds, blacks, dark greens, purples. All lined up neatly. “Thank you!” she said.

“Now for our grand finale,” he tilted her chin up; he winked making her blush. “Do you believe in magic?”

“Yes,” Nyssa melted under his intensity she was tempted to kiss him again, “oh yes I do!”

“Turn around,” he whispered.

At the farthest end of the chamber stood a dresser with a mirror edged in black metal in heart design. Little pieces of silver jewellery hung on little curly spirals of the mirror. Powder compartments, lipsticks in real gold casings and a row of individual eyeshadows with the brushes to use with each colour. Makeup? She had not worn makeup since her father’s fateful wedding.

“Oh it’s wonderful …”

“Have fun playing dress up, dearie,” he smirked, “oh and,” he picked her up as if she weighed nothing but a feather and cradled her in his arms. Gently, Rumpelstiltskin laid her on the bed. Hovering his hand over her wounds big and small a little purple shimmer shimmered and she was instantly healed. The ankle had to be dealt with differently, he gazed up into her eyes: “Would you allow me to touch your ankle?” he asked. She nodded. Rolling her right trouser leg up he saw how swollen it was becoming. Removing her shoe and odd looking stocking, he massaged her foot in circles before determining where the break was; once he had he healed the slightly cracked ankle bone. “There good as new,” he grinned rubbing the exposed flesh noting she was no longer wincing, “no deal needed for that,” he sighed. Definitely not a beast, Nyssa sighed, in fact he is rather handsome when he is kind. “That _was_ free!” Thoughtfully Rumpelstiltskin rolled down the trouser leg but took off her other shoe and stocking so she would feel more able to rest. “Tomorrow we have work to do.” A lavishly laid table stood in front of a fire. “Once you begin learning the craft you will be able to decorate as you please,” he said.

“But what if I cannot learn this craft?”

“I have been around for a very long time, Nyssa,” he sighed. “A very long time - I recognise those with talent and you are talent.”

“Does it make people evil, this power?” her voice was small and frightened.

Without providing a verbal reply he just stood there observing how vulnerable and young she actually was. Still powerful though, still with capability. No, this one was going to be kind still. This woman represented a second chance. Not for redemption - but for something else. He did not want her to become a monster. Belle would never allow it. 

Flicking his wrist Rumpelstiltskin produced a crystal bottle filled with light golden liquid with golden silk pump spray - a fine gold chain elongated the reach so Nyssa could feel elegant whilst at her toilette: “A perfume,” he said, “To give you that extra feminine nuance!” he placed it on the bed by her side, “of all your hopes and dreams are part of me now - by the time I am through with you,” he giggled his strange helium like laugh, “ _no one_ will be calling you **just** Nyssa anymore!”

With that he left her alone leaving a last minute gift of a pile of books by a newly appointed bedside table. Shrugging her shoulders Nyssa decided to make the best of it as she sat and ate the fine meal her new mentor had provided for her. His odd little laugh echoed down the hallways as she took in her new surroundings by herself.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♣

Rumpelstiltskin sat in his own lair and watched through his looking glass and the smile widened ever more when she began exploring all her new clothes and items. A click of his fingers; a hot steaming bath appeared by her windows and she swung around in case he was there.

Battling between the Beast and the Man he let the Man within win. A sigh and a smile he watched as far as her unbuttoning her tunic then he covered the mirror. The one he gave Nyssa was a non enchanted looking glass. There was need to protect her. Absolutely necessary to make sure the Queen did not see her. At least if Nyssa could perform magic, and he had no doubt in his mind she was going to fail him, then she could protect herself. Mind you she could fight without it. Just not against Regina.

“Sleep well my dear Lady,” he said sitting back in his chair. The chair creaked as he leaned into the curve of the seat. Pensively, Rumpelstiltskin steepled his fingers, resting his chin on the top point of the arch. Pursing his lips with thought. Yes, best just to make sure. He retrieved her contract and looked at the second section of the deal. “We are to be partners from now on.” With a flourish he hid the scroll once again, “and if those two goody goodies do seek that tricksy Blue Fairy for help,” he sneered, “I have your signature twice - and we all know what that means…”


End file.
